A Neko's Pool of Forgotten Tears
by Lovely Mishap
Summary: Tsuna is, well, 'different' in many ways. I mean, it's not everyday you spot a turf of chocolate hair wandering around with real Neko ears and tail that just makes him. Hmm, how do I say this? Even more irresistible? Ah yes, even more irresistible to the point that the boys and girls too, mind you, will stop at nothing to make him theirs... But, Is he hiding a blood chilling secret
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Not So First Day Of School (Real Chappie!)

Rate: T... Maybe T++++++ XD

Genre: Humor, friendship, and Romance

Characters: Pretty much everyone you saw in the anime. Well... Not all of them.

Pairing: All27 (Get to voting~)

Disclaimer: I don't or will I ever own KHR (wish I did).This story is for entertainment only, no money was use in making this. Nor were there animals harmed. Maybe a certain Tuna-fish... Okay FINE! A Tuna-fish, two loyal dogs, two carefree birds, two loud bulls, two... mysterious owls, two aloof hedgehogs, a marshmallow lovin' dragon (guess?), a gun-shooting chameleon, a 'Kora!'-saying falcon... Or is it a hawk? Anyway, a tea-loving monkey, a science loving crocodile, an always picked on by fellow Aracabelno and purple fetish octopus, and a greedy money fetish salamander. If you are wondering, there are some that I did not put there is because they were not 'harmed' by a certain older tuna-fish.

Mikan: Sorry so badly that i took a long time for updating! Thanks for helping! When I went to my story I was surprised to see 30+ (including the anons) reviews. Seriously, I was like "HOLY MATRIMONY IN ADOLF HITLER AND KIM KARDASHIAN'S NAME!" ... O3O Kay~ here are the answers for the questions.

1.) Tsuna, Boy or Girl? By the votes, Tsuna will be a ... Boy. Sorry people who want Fem27 (I also wanted it but when I thought the fact if Tsuna was going to be a boy, I could see all the possibilities of me making him humiliated ... Aka, cross dress as you people suggested. So I also wanted Boy Tsuna as well~)

2.) Arcobaleno, Teachers or Students? Hereby the votes, the Aracabaleno will be... Student teachers. (That way you guys don't fight XD, you guys do know what 'student teachers' means right?)

3.) 1st gen, teachers or Students? You guys (well MOST of you) wanted them as... Teach- kidding~, as students. (I couldn't see them as teachers -_-", the Aracabaleno, yes, but the 1st gen... Nooo~ Gomen to the people who wanted them as teachs')

4.) Lambo, Child for brotherly love? Or older for more romance? You guys wanted him as a child for sibling fluff~ And Tsuna can make the others jealous when she/he cuddles with him~

5.) Mid, Jun, High? Been told that all the drama happens in... High school, yes people, high school XD.

6.) Giotto, 'O-Onii-chan~' or 'S-s-sempai...'? PEOPLE WANTED 'Onii-chan!~' AND WITH HIM BEING OVERPROTECTIVE! AND HAVING A BROCON or... BROTHER COMPLEX that may rival Komui's sister complex (D-Gray Man) AS YOU PEOPLE SAY. (But then people told me where would there be romance in siblings? BUT! But!~ someone suggested that Tsuna should be adopted into the 'Vongola' family. So i said, "Omg Yes! with Nono, Giotto, Xanxus, and _!"(sorry~ this person is a secret person!~ you guys should guess! The person to guess the right answer gets to have a special guest appearance in one of the chapters! Don't worry, there will be hints along the way).

7.) Grades but first, Will Shimon, Dino, Varia, Basil and Byakuran be in this as well? Yes they will be! Okay... 10th gen, Shimon and Basil will be first years. Dino, Varia, Arcobaleno, Byakuran and his group and 1st gen including Cozart (am I missing anyone?) will be second years. Yes that is correct, they are upperclassmen! (You guys were confusing when you guys said the answers for this question -~-, so I decided for this one. Oh and you guys wanted Tsuna to be a little smarter than his Dame-self (no offense, tsu-chan), so yes, I will grant your wish.)

8.)... Law portrayed as a pervert in Yaoi, why so? Ahem... You guys~ answered it with 'Idk' but thankfully someone answered (*cough*SexiFoxFace*cough* Thanks SFF!).

Its cause: He (Law) has the face of a pervert lol XD and cause luffy as a perv would be really creepy (he stretches i dont want to see him as a perv XD).

9.) Current Votes~ (I only wrote those cause you guys just voted those. I would have wrote more but it would take up space. Keep voting on each chapter!)

1827= 1

R27= 3

G27= 5 (Big Brother Giotto wins the first round! P.S, not my fault people~)

0027= 1

8027= 1

7227(HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! Read the chappie)= 1

Note: Someone asked me (well something like this, anywho) 'Will Natsu be here?'. YES! Yes, he will be. Twin of Tsuna? Nah~ NOT a Twin of Tsuna. Natsu will be a 2nd year and older than Tsuna. Not a twin of Tsuna but does know him~ Kay on to the story! Don't forget to vote!

'DING DONG DING DOONNGG~'

The bell for school rang signaling that it was time to go to class. Students that were still outside the school hurried to get inside not wanting to face the wrath of the fearful (yet hawt XD) Disciplinary Committee. They said that their leaders were aloof and very strong. They respected the rules of the school and even going all out for the love of their school. The leaders are the Hibari brothers (The Twin Demons XD). First the oldest of the brothers,Alaude. Alaude has platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Alaude is a loner, prefering to work alone, unsocial due to feeling binded, confident with his own strength and power and not interested in fighting opponents that do not warrant his attention. Alaude is to be much more level-headed, mature and calm than his younger brother.

The youngest of the brothers is Kyoya but prefers to be called Hibari otherwise you will be bitten to death because he did not give you permission to call him by his first name. As stated by others, Hibari is a very scary character with no care in the well-being of others, preferring to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Just like his older brother, He prefers to be alone, and hates crowdings. This lead him to beat anyone who he thinks crowding around him too much. He has full confidence with his own strength and power, and dislike to work together with anybody due to feeling bind and restrained, making him refuse or won't easily take suggestions from others into consideration. Hibari has short black hair, with a frindge that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a short of, "M," shape. He has sharp, grey eyes, which he uses to intimidate those around him. He is often seen with tonfas when fighting.

Their beloved school, Mafia Academy, is a school for the rich, talented, or skilled at a certain degree on a subject. To get into this school you must have either of those 'skills' and receive a 'Letter of Acception' from The Principal of the school. Grades are from kinder garden until college. The graduates from here were said to get the job they wanted. So failure is most defiantly not an option.

The walkway there had bushes, lush grass on the sides, and trees making way to the entrance of the school. There were also cemented pathways to get to each buildings there but some students walk on the grass (some were bitten/cuffed to death for doing so) to get there. There were 4 dorms on the left and right side of the school, facing each other. Behind the huge school were the baseball field, track/soccer field, a basketball court, and a tennis court. Behind the track/soccer field was 2 medium sized building of the school for locker rooms for the girls and boys. Behind the baseball field was the gym for the gymnastic members and for students on P.E when its raining or too hot to go outside to play. On the school, at the very top of the building, was a crest of the school.

The crest was shaped as a shield with golden embroidery around it. In the middle of the shield was a bullet and a huge X behind it. On the right and left side were golden shotgun (made out of gold so it fake) crossed each other and pointed at the sky. Above the guns and the shield was a clear pacifier with wings, in fact there were 8 including the one that the authoress mentioned all around the crest of the school. In fact, on the dorm buildings there was one on each one of them. If you look closely enough, you could see something sparkle. The reason why it sparkled was because it was suppose to glow, which brings me to 'Why is the pacifiers clear?' question. Only at night is when the pacifiers glow on each building including the main crest on the school, but as you see in the morning, it cannot glow due to the light. Underneath the crest was the words 'Mafia Academy' on it. The crest gleamed in the sun as the sunlight hit it. The school overall looked like a rich school. The reason why they called the school 'Mafia Academy'? They had no idea but rumors has it, that the founder or as they call 'The Principle' of the school was a mafia leader and decided to make a school for the heck of it. But that was just a rumor.

~ Off we go, to the student council office~

Currently, there was a man- err... Boy looking out the window watching students arriving, greeting their friends, and heading inside the school building. This boy was Giotto. Giotto has golden blonde hair and his eyes are a light shade of orange tone. He is shown to be a calm and collected leader that cares for his friends and Family and is willing to protect them from harm. He also has a strong sense of justice and actively pursues what he believes is right for the people. He is also shown to highly value friendship and other bonds that he has with people he knows and is a forgiving person that never holds any grudges. Due to his looks and soft nature, he easily became popular, admired, and had many fan-clubs from girls and maybe boys just for him. He was also the Student Council President causing many more people to like him. As he watched the students, he couldn't help but get worried and fidgety. Why? Because he was told by his Dad, The Principle, that his younger brother was coming home.

~FlashBack 'ttebayo!~

Giotto walked through the corridor as the sun came up. He looked through the windows on the top floor due to the fact that his dad, The Principal, had called him when he was eating breakfast in his dorm. He smiled as the sun finally rised and overlooked the city making orange rays that shone over the land (cause the top floor had a great view of the city). He had to cover his eyes with his left hand because the sunlight had shone too bright and reflected over the windows causing sunlight to creep in. The mist that was there from a somewhat chilly night reflected the Sun-rays that the sunrise shone off and made a soft golden glow against the walls and glass of many buildings. A cool but warm to the body, breeze came through causing the branches on the trees to sway as the breeze made a soft relaxing sound of leaves swaying along making a soft tone. The birds woke up from their slumber and flew off while making their normal routine of chirping as each note resounded all around. It was a most defiantly relaxing morning.

Giotto sighed as he came to a red oak door. He placed a small smile on his face before entering. He was met with the morning light through the windows of the office and his father sitting behind his desk, elbows on the table, chin on his hands, and a big smile that showed happiness. Timoteo was an old man with a kind heart. He had gray hair, gray mustache, kind brown eyes and always seemed have a kind smile on his face. Due to his kind nature, people admire and love him for it. Hard to know that the rumor said that he was a 'Mafia Leader' when he was like this. Giotto stepped through the door and waved at his father before speaking.

"Good morning, Dad. What did you need to talk about?

"Good morning Giotto. Sit down will you please?" Timoteo replied back as he gestured towards the two leather couches In front of his desk that faced each other with a coffee table that had cookies in a bowl, between them with his smile still in placed. Underneath all the stuff such as the couches, the desk, the library filled with thin and thick books, had a red carpet that was on the floor all around. Giotto followed and sat down on the right couch but before he sat down, he bend down to grab a cookie and placing it in his mouth. While doing so, Timoteo chuckled watching his son as he ate the cookie.

"I see that your sugar fetish is on." Timoteo commented as Giotto made a loopsided grin when he finished his cookie.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me dad?" Giotto asked as he grabbed another cookie... Then another... Then another one as well. Timoteo was wide-eyed as he stated before shaking his head and looked at Giotto with the same big smile. Giotto knew that something was going to happen and that something is going to make someone happy from seeing his dad smile many times before.

"Giotto do you remember your younger brother, Tsunayoshi?" Timoteo questioned Giotto. Giotto stopped chewing to look at his dad with an eyebrow raised before chewing again.

"Yash i dou! Aftarh all he wash swo adorahable *gulp* when I met him!" Giotto answered before getting another cookie. (Translation: Yes I do! After all he was so adorable when I met him!)

"Yes that is true. Well I called you here when you were eating your breakfast is because..."

Giotto had his eyes wide opened, stood up abruptly and yelled with the cookie he was chewing were spitted out as he screamed,

"WHATTT?!"

~FlashBack end desu~

Warily filled with happiness eyes looked down as he remembered what his dad told him.

'Because your brother is coming home today.'

The Student Council door opened and the Vice-president stepped through with a folder of papers. The Vice-president was G. G has chin-length pale, almost pink, red hair due to that, when someone were to insult him (*Ahem Gokudera*Ahem), they would use his hair color in the insult causing G to be mad some more. His eyes are a shade darker than his hair. He has a red tattoo on the right side of his face that looks similar to a Storm Flame. He's shown to be similar to his younger brother, Gokudera; he speaks in rough manner and also easy to get angry when it comes to something that he disapproves or despise. However, G. is more mature and responsible and always thinks first before acting, which makes him helpful and reliable Vice-President for the student council. But, he also has rash, naive, and short-tempered traits... that his younger brother got.

G walked and headed for his desk that held other papers, pencils, and other stuff but they were organized neatly. While doing so, Giotto was thinking of negative 'What if's possibilities that were to happen to his younger brother. His smile broke and his face showed pure horror as he thought some more such as 'What if Tsuna gets in an accident?!', 'what if Tsuna gets molested along the way!?', and the final one was the one that made him panic and shift uncomfortably. G noticed this when he was sitting down and fixing the papers that were in his hands.

"Yo Giotto... What are you doing?" G asked as he watched Giotto turned around with a horrified expression and ran to him and grabbed G's collar of his shirt and started... To start shaking him frantically while asking and yelling filled with a mortified tone,

"WHAT IF TSU-CHAN FALLS INTO A HOLE THAT APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE, SWALLOWS HIM UP FILLED WITH SNAKES, AND ALL OF A SUDDENLY A STORM CAME AND WATER FILLED THE HOLE CAUSING HIM TO DROWN AND IM NOT THERE TO SAVE HIM!?"

G managed to catch what he said... Cause he practically yelled it out. He slapped Giotto's hands away from his collar causing Giotto to flinch back and glare at him while rubbing his wrists. G sighed as he fixed his collar from being abused and molested. After doing so, G sat down on his chair again before raising one of his eyebrows and asked,

"Okay... Who's 'Tsu-chan' anyway?"

"My younger brother." Giotto answered while G grunted.

"Another one?!" (Mikan: *Hint Hint*)

"Hey what do you mean by that!?" Giotto yelled irritated. I mean seriously! Who could hate our Tuna-fish?! He's so naive and too innocent for his own good. Not to mention his big doe eyes that sparkled with pure thoughts and honesty. And his ukeness body that most boys want to Molest- Any who, *Ahem*,

"Nothing Giotto. Now what did you mean by that? Theres no such thing as a hole that appears out of nowhere unless its magical... and there's not a cloud out in the sky. I doubt that there would be a storm at this time. I mean seriously, look at the sky! What could obviously go wron-" G was cut off when the sky was filled with dark clouds and was preparing to strike lightning down like a bad mother fu... Anyway, Giotto looked out side and started to panic even more than before.

"See, look what you did! You jinxed it! DONT WORRY TSU-CHAN IM COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Giotto yelled as he ran out the door only to be held back by Alaude who was patrolling the halls for any late students.

"Hm, carnivore. Get to class before i cuff you to death." Alaude said as he took out his cuffs as Giotto tried to get out of his grip like a madman. While G gathered his stuff and headed out before stopping because of a grip from Giotto who was crying anime tears before glaring at G and started threatening him,

"G you better not leave me here, you're the one who jinxed it!"

G tried to shake the death grip off before sighing and looked at Giotto making Giotto to release the grip but Giotto fell for it. G ran leaving Giotto and Alaude alone. Giotto struggled and finally got free and ran after him with Alaude hot on his trails saying something about 'breaking a rule. Don't run in the hallways'.

"GRETEL YOU COME BACK HERE, YOU TRAITOR!"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

Meanwhile outside, there was a figure in front of the walkway. From its posture and looks you couldn't tell wether if it was a girl or a boy due to the rain and by the way they dressed. They wore black jeans with orange converse, a jacket without the zipper and the hood on covering their face and their hands from view because it was in the pockets of the jacket. The jacket itself was larger for them, it reached their thigh and the sleeves were longer than their arms. The figure's clothes were soaking wet from the sudden down fall.

'Hahh~ that was close, where did that hole come from?' The Figure thought as they sighed . All of a suddenly, a snake appeared behind them hissing at the figure. Said figure jumped and ran off while yelling their signature cry.

"HIEEEE!" The figure ran through the walkway only to trip on thin air. (Mikan: Honestly, Stranger-San.) The figure tried to stand up but a figure loomed over them causing them to look up. The figure was none other than the Vice-President of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari. Hibari's cold eyes bore into the figure's body as if he could see their soul. The figure flinched and quickly scrambled away from fear feeling that Hibari was practically glaring daggers into their soul.

"Hn. Herbivore, get to class before I bite you to death." Hibari warned as he magically took out black Tonfas that he was often seen with when he was 'biting people to death'. The figure let out a small 'HIE' as Hibari charged forward. The figure dragged their knees together against their chest, their head down, and their arms covering his head, trembling in fear as they spoke very fast,

"HIEE! I-IM JUST A NEW STUDENT!"

The figure peaked up to see Hibari without his Tonfas. He took the figure's hand roughly noting that their hands were soft and was a milky white color. The figure squeaked as Hibari lifted him off the ground and carried him like a sack of potato on his shoulders and headed in the school.

'He is so light.' Hibari thought has he continued walking along the path.

"HIE! C-chotto!" The figure wailed, scared that Hibari would drop them on the floor harshly.

"Shut up herbivore or else I'm going to bite you to death."

The figure nodded frantically biting their tongue to not speak anymore. Hibari walked and walked until he reached the main office that was below the very top floor.

~Meanwhile with Alaude~

Alaude was able to get G and Giotto to class but not before hitting them on the head as punishment. G had a scowl and Giotto had a pout (that fan-girls in his class fainted from blood loss) after he did so. He left them in their home room before heading out the classroom to patrol the hallway for any more late comers. While patrolling, he came across and unusual sight of his younger brother carrying a person on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Oh~ potatoes. Alaude raised an eyebrow as Hibari got closer to him. When Hibari got close enough he spoke with his older brother,

"Hn"'New Student'

"Hn" 'Is that so?' (Mikan: XD, oh the wonders)

"Herbivore, name." Nope. Alaude did not ask a question. Yup, it was a command of all commands. They trembled in their cold gazes but did it anyway. They swallowed hard and answered,

"T-T-T-T-T-"

"Herbivore *glare*"

"HIEEEEE! Tsuna! Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna panicked with his hands in front of his face. The brothers faced each other and nodded to each other as Hibari let go of the person and let the person fall to the ground with a thud. Said person squeaked in surprise and in pain. Then something else happened that made the figure squeak some more. Alaude grabbed the collar of the figure and started dragging the figure to their class.

"Hibari Alaude."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked with a dumbfounded expression, not that the brothers could see it anyway.

"My name herbivore." Alaude answered resulting Tsuna's fist to hit against his palm in front of him with his mouth opened slightly, making a small 'o'. Tsuna turned his head from the blond-haired dude to the raven-haired shorter dude, waiting for him to say his name just like the other guy next to him.

"Hibari Kyoya, say my first name and ill bite you to death." The raven-haired dude said with a threatening voice, to add to it, he pulled out one of his Tonfas to prove his point. Tsuna nodded his head frantically from his spot from being dragged by the collar, slightly choking him from doing so. But he stopped when he noticed something important. Yes people! He had heard something very important about those two! YUP, THEIR LAST NAMES!

"Are you two brothers or something?" Tsuna asked, having his curiosity get the better of him. You know what they say, curiosity kills the cat (hint hint if you know what I mean~). All he had gotten was a 'hn' (if thats even a word) from both of them, proving his question correct... Somewhat. But another question had struck Tsuna's mind.

"How come you guys don't look alike... Well you do but like the..." Tsuna trailed off making his voice soft as possible.

"Genetics herbivore." Hibari answered. Tsuna 'oh'ed. Idiot.

"What's the class?" Alaude asked his younger brother with said person right beside him.

"XD." Hibari answered with a smirk.(X=Tenth D=Decimo)

"Oh?~" Alaude asked with a smirk as well while facing his littler brother. Hibari nodded, with the same smirk on his face.

"I wonder what got him to be in that class."

'What are they talking about?' Tsuna thought as he listened, only to hear silence afterwards.

"..." Alaude and Hibari started heading towards the classroom of XD. Rumors had it that, all the Roman numeral and a letter were very important classes. Only 'special' people were allowed in 'special' classes. (Not special classes for special Ed) Not only were special people were allowed, all of the people inside the special classes were very talented and popular, most of them are rich to the boot. Suddenly, Tsuna remembered.

"HIEEEE! Where are yo- OW!" Tsuna had gotten hit on the head with Hibari's Tonfas, effectively shutting the tuna-fish up. Without warning, the group came to a stop, Alaude letting go of Tsuna's collar, effectively causing Tsuna's head to hit the ground and him clutching his head in pain.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Stand up." Hibari commanded the same way that his brother did. Seriously, THEY'RE LIKE DEMONS! Tsuna stood up as soon as possible, but causing him to become dizzy. He clutched his head as he landed on something... Comfy and smells like leather (I DON'T KNOW OKAY?! Help me?) Tsuna snuggled in more due to the warmth but immediately back away in fear when the warmth was moving and shifting.

Alaude was surprised. Seriously, he did not meet a boy that smelled like strawberries and chocolate from that encounter. He wasn't into sweets that much but this, will be fine.

Tsuna, blushing ferociously, stuttered an apology.

"I-I-I'm so-r-r-y!" Alaude smirked at Tsuna causing Tsuna is become red as a tomato but the brothers did not see his face due to the hoodie, which Tsuna was thankful for, thinking that the brothers would laugh at him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed they were standing in front of a door with words in cursive that said 'XD' and carved lion in the back preparing to eat the words. Without notice, a student crashed through the wall next to the door.

"HIEEEEE-"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" The smoke cleared and showed debris around a window area and a student staggering to stand up. It was a boy. The boy had a some what shaped octopus hair. Sliver hair. Yup people, silver. He seemed pissed off. He stood up and took out... WTF! 'DYNAMITES?!' Tsuna thought as he saw the kid throw the dynamites into the hole, only for it to explode the second after causing more debris to show up. A second later, a trident flew out of the whole heading straight to the kid with silver hair. Said kid couldn't move because of his shoulder and leg that were suddenly bleeding.

'The end of me...' The kid thought as he trident closer but what he didn't expect was something crashing into him saving him from possible death. Really people, the thing that Tsuna did was out of reflex. Now where are we... Oh yes. The trident hit a wall between to windows causing it to crack.

"P-pineapple head dato?" A voice said as it got closer, stepped outside the hole, only to see a interesting sight before him. On the floor was Tsuna on top of the silver haired kid, Tsuna's head on the kids chest, while the kid's arm was around the waist of Tsuna. Tsuna lifted his head up and sat up. Yes, straddle position, well... Not that Tsuna knows about it but it's not the same for the silver-haired dude. Said dude was blushing like a tomato in this position, heart beating faster, oh my, is this hallway getting hotter or what?

But Tsuna payed no mind, in fact he was frantically panicking because of the blood on the kid's shoulder. The kid started moving causing Tsuna to panic more. When the kid started moving more, yup that's it, Tsuna fainted from all the blood, with the stranger under him. Tsuna cannot handle blood, he was fine with his but with others, it was like watching 'American Psycho' (you should watch/read it, its all gory and stuff like that) all over again (Tsuna was forced (tied up to a chair, mouth gagged, and in a empty classroom after school) to watch it by fellow middle schoolers who wanted to know what the movie was about, but failing to know when a gory scene in the movie was going on, causing Tsuna to faint)

The last thing that Tsuna saw from under his hoodie's... Hood was the kid under him panicking, the brothers, and the stranger in the hole coming closer, his butt being... poked and the kid under him yelling,

"JUUDAIME!"

-DreamLand!~-

Clothes wrinkled under Tsuna as he looked up. He saw nothing but a white ceiling. Suddenly, lights turned on above him, causing him to flinch with his hands above his eyes by the sudden light. He uncovered his hands when he noticed it was fine now. He noticed that he was laying down on his back on something cold. Tsuna, wondering where he was, looked unsure wether or not to stand up and look around.

'Pitter, patter'. 'Pitter, patter' were the sounds that caused Tsuna's blood to freeze cold.

'Pitter, patter.' It was coming closer now causing Tsuna's heartbeat to beat faster, sweat started to go down his face making everything around him blurry. There was something there... Next to him. Tsuna stopped, frozen as something touched him. Brushed against him. He couldn't move as the thing moved again. Suddenly... BAM! FHOSH! CLICK! His hands and legs were cuffed. He screamed due to fright at what was going to happen to him. Abruptly, he felt his head starting to hurt. Like his head was being smashed opened by a sharp-edged rock. He felt liquid coming down, onto his face... and onto his hands.

Blood... Blood... Blood filled his hands. Screaming at what was happening. He turned his head to the right and saw nothing

but silhouette of men.

Silhouette of men in white suits.

Silhouette of men in white lab suits, with stains of blood on it.

Silhouette of scientists in their white lab coats, with stains of Tsuna's blood...

He screamed.

-Dream over, plus time skip-

Tsuna was rudely awakened by voices practically yelling in his ear, but inwardly thankful that the nightmare was over. It was like living it all over... Again.

"Oya Oya, looks like seeing your ugly face made the maiden in distress faint."

"Shut the fuck up pineapple head. Are you sure it's not your pervertness that caused this, after all, I saw you touching Juudaime's butt!"

"Maa, Maa~ why do you call him 'Juudaime' anyway, Gokudera?"

"Juudaime is Juudaime stupid baseball-Freak!"

"But that doesn't EXTREMELY make sense!"

"Since when did things make sense to you Turf-top?!"

"Nandato Tako-head?!"

"Wow, your not just an idiot but deaf as well."

"EXTREMELY lets do this! Real men talk with their fist!"

"Kufufu... *sob* their ignoring me..."

"*sweatdrop* M-Mukoro-sama..."

"Hn, feelings burnt herbivore."

"Oya Skylark-kun, your still here. I thought you ran away with your tail between your legs."

"*snort* As if, it's a chance right now. I'll bite you to death!"

"With pleasure my Kyoya-kun~"

"*GLAREEEEE* Ill bite you to death, cut off your self-proclaimed dick and feed it to the dogs with you looking at them."

"Kufufu, you would want that wouldn't you?~ *wiggle eyebrows*"

"M-Mukoro-sama!"

"A sex transplant? That sounds EXTREMELY painful!"

"Don't ignore me when in talking to you Turf-top!"

"Gyahahahaha! Bow down to Lambo-sama!"

"SHUT UP AHOSHI!"

"Lambo-sama demands candy!"

"Maa, Maa Lambo~ I don't have candy right now~ maybe Mukuro has some? *Flash Grin*"

"Gyahaha! PINEAPPLE-HEAD! GIVE LAMBO-SAN CAND-" (I'm sure you guys know what happened to Lambo)

BAM! Something crashed into Tsuna causing him to grunt in pain. He clutched his stomach in pain, as he opens one eye and notices a boy no older than 12 next to him, with watery eyes, tears threatening to fall, flushed cheeks, a bump on the side of his head and snot coming out of his nose. Overall, it was a child who got punished. The child had a black afro with... horns coming out? He had green eyes and sort of chubby cheeks that old women would want to pinch. He was wearing a cow shirt with black shorts to his knees and black shoes.

"G-gotta keep c-calm... WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The child wailed crying his eyes out with his arm flying around him. Tsuna sat up abruptly causing the people to flinch at the sudden movement. Tsuna hugged the kid into his arms and onto his lap hoping to calm the poor lad down. And it worked. A small snore came from the child as he slept in Tsuna's lap. A small smile graced Tsuna's face as he watched the child on his lap, sleeping like an angel. He was brought out of his thoughts when a creepy voice spoke... Practically right next to his ear,

"Oya Oya~ you would make a good mother 'Juudaime'-kun~"

"HIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

BAM! (So much Bams XD) The wall was broken through... Again, when you could have used the old hole now there is a new freaking hole! Oh poor, poor janitor. Now where is that janitor?

-Somewhere in the school-

BAM!

"AGAIN?! Oh my freaking lord, I'm not getting payed enough for this!"

-lol back to XD-

Now where were we? Oh yes~

BAM! Something or somewhat had crashed through the wall... Again. Debris fell as a silhouette of a person stood up from it. It was too tall and muscular to be a woman, so it was most defiantly a man. When the smoke cleared, a boy with blonde-hair and kind-yet anxious aqua blue eyes. 'Wait... Aqua blue eyes? Is that... *Gasp!* Tsuna thought as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes.

~Meanwhile with the people~

"Ah! Giotto-sama!" The silver-haired kid acknowledged the man, adding more proof that Tsuna was correct.

"Hn, carnivore." Hibari also acknowledged him. Other frantic footsteps were heard outside the classroom in the hallway. They came to a stop behind Giotto.

"Giotto don't run off like that! You made me make an excuse to the teacher why you ran off hearing a scream even though there are all kinds of screams in all 'special' classrooms." A man with pink (G: IT'S FUCKING RED! Day: IT'S MY FANFIC! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT WITH YOUR HAIR! I COULD MAKE IT GREEN FOR ALL I CARE! G: you wouldn't. Day: OH believe me, I do whatever I can do to make my readers happy!) hair with a tattoo on his face said with scowl.

"What was that ULTIMATELY all about anyway Giotto?" A man with dirty honey colored eyes and dark brown almost black hair with a strip of bandage over his nose, half asked and half yelled.

"You ruined ore-sama's nap time." A boy with light green hair and electric blue eyes with a small black lightning bolt symbol near his right eye, protested.

"Maa, Maa Lampo~ I'm sure Giotto didn't mean it, right Giotto?" A boy with black hair and dark eyes, explained.

"I still don't see why you had to drag me here." a boy with a pineapple hairstyle and has much longer hair that falls below his waist and is tied at the tips form a distinctive dolphin-tail split and dark blue eyes, asked uninterested.

-A few minutes ago in Giotto's class-

"... And that! Is why you cannot give a dildo to a homeless person." (I don't know okay?! I just thought it up!) The teacher said in front of the board explained with a blush across his face.

"Who the fuck brought this topic up anyway?" G wondered out loud to no one in particular. Giotto snickered and nudged him on his stomach.

"Daemon did." No wonder. (Daemon: Hey teach! Why can't you give a dildo to a homeless person? Teacher: S-S-S-Spade-San!)

"Okay back to class! This time we are learnin-... Spade-San please put your hand down if what your going to ask has nothing to do with what I'm talking about." The teacher sighed while he placed his pointer stick down on his desk, shaking his head at Daemon. But Daemon just smirked and still had his hand up in the air.

Now whose Daemon? Daemon is just the original perverted pineapple. More shameless than the pedobear himself.

"But Teach, it does have something to do with what your talking about."

"Fine. What is it Spade-San?"

"Why is 6 afraid of 7?" Daemon asked with a smug smirk.

"Cause 7 8(ate) 9. Really, Spade-San? Really?"

"Nope! *smile* cause 7 is a rapist."

*Silence* Silence overflowed the classroom when they had heard the 'so-called joke' from Daemon. It was broken when a high-pitch scream echoed through out the hallways. All heads turned to the door on their right, but only one was frantic.

"Yelling so early in the morning already?" Lampo complained from waking up from his nappy time.

"It's normal, but early in the morning? Wow!" Asari said.

"I wonder who the poor soul is? Maybe from the XD class? After all, Reborn is a very ULTIMATE spartan person when it comes to torturin- i mean tutoring them. Dear Lord, may this soul be kindly handled. Amen" Knuckles prayed to God.

A chair fell down to the floor with a thud. All heads turned their head from the door to the sound. There, they see Giotto standing up with a joyous but yet anxious look on his face. Without notice, he ran, broke through the door and ran in the hallway, with only one thing in his mind. 'XD, Tsu-chan!'

The Students that were left behind were dumbfounded. The first one to recover was Pinky. Said dude, stood up with a scowl on his face like always, preparing to run out the door only to be stopped by the teacher.

"Where are you going G-San? And where did Vongola-San go?"

"Uhh... Number two?" G said while holding up two of his fingers to prove his point. 'Seriously, you can do a better excuse than that!' G thought as he argued to himself why he made such a lame excuse.

"Ookayyyy? How 'bout you?"

"Uh, I heard my brother yelling out to me asking for help?" ... 'Seriously? What the fuck do you have? Telepathy?!' G thought again. The teacher looked doubtful for a moment but remembering that the students in 'special' classes are weird... So he waved him off. G ran out the door heading the same way that Giotto went. Asari and Knuckles stood up. Knuckles grabbed Lambo who protested about wanting to go to sleep, while Asari dragged Daemon.

"And where are you four going?"

"ULTIMATE Restroom!"

"DO NOT QUESTION THE GREAT ORE-SAMA!"

"Aha ha! Restroom~"

"To the girls restroom." ... They took a moment of silence before running to the direction of G and Giotto.

-Back to normal!-

Giotto looked around the classroom, only to see students with no teacher. 'Good, Reborn would shoot at me for disrupting his class.' Giotto thought with a sigh as his eyes wandered around for a bit. But his eyes caught something that caught his interest. A boy on the floor with Lambo sleeping like a log on his lap. Said boy, lifted his head up to look at him, only for him to see glassy big chocolate doe eyes filled with happiness and flushed cheeks. He remembered.

"Tsu-chan?" Giotto whispered which was barely hearable but the boy heard it. It was like slow motion. The boy had laid the boy down, stood up, started walking towards Giotto, only for him to run towards him. The hood of the boy came off, to reveal a bishouen. In fact, more beautiful than that. The boy had brown gravity-defying hair, like Giotto, with big-watery-, tears threatening to fall, chocolate-doe-like eyes, creamy white skin, a cute button nose and soft pale pink lips that boys would want to bite.

The boy ran into Giotto, wrapping his petite arms around him, tears falling out, as something grew in his hair and lower back.

"Giotto-nii-chan!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?!"

Mikan: Pissed-off so much right now on this guy. Cause you see, he started talking to me, hugging me on the second week of school, and on Monday he asked me out and I said 'f-ing no' (I didn't say the F word). But he keeps hugging me AND HE KEEPS KISSING MY F**KING HEAD! IT'S FREAKING ANNOYING! I DON'T EVEN LET MY PARENTS DO THAT! I went to the office to get a restraining order against him. Steaming off right now, Reviews are welcomed and they will make my pissed-off attitude disappear and will be replaced with a happy one) Sorry for the OCC-ness that the characters might have! Edit: OKAY GO AHEAD! LAUGH AT MY FAILED ATTEMPT OF HUMOR. If you noticed, I have changed my name. You can call me Secret-chan or Day or whatever.

(What's G's real name? And what uniform should the school be? Where should the school be, Italy or Japan?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lesson 1-Don't let your curiosity get the best of you!

Rate: T... Maybe T++++++ XD (There is 3 things in here that are probably the closest thing that I will ever write that is really close to a 'M' rating)

Genre: Humor, friendship, and Romance

Characters: Pretty much everyone you saw in the anime. Well... Not all of them.

Pairing: All27 (Get to voting~)

Mangopudding- I got your votes! You can vote for more than one person~

Soul Varzy-Thanks! Thanks also for reviewing~

bloody silver- I mean who wouldn't?! Everyone loves Uke-lious Tsuna~

BrokenBlackCat- Secret-nee-chan eh? what a cute nickname :) Neko-chan thanks for reviewing! Lol I know, I did Chapter one yesterday night so I wasn't thinking straight. Even with the excuses XD lol! I'll use 'Brother Complex Radar' for that XD! Lol but wouldn't 'Brother Complex Radar' work perfectly great for Giotto? LOL great idea! I'm keeping G's name as Gretel~ Thanks wish me luck! Edit: YES! I was able to get him to get away from me~ I'm so happy~

Aira-Chama- I know~ I got confused as well XD~

DoctorChopper- Lol, a fellow reviewer suggested me to keep G's name as Gretel and having his parents wanting a baby girl instead of a boy~ so yes! Thanks for helping anyway~ oh and nope! It's not Basil but your close~

PetiteSkylark- ill be using your idea for the uniforms!~

Tuna-Chan- OMD(oh my dude!) great idea! Thanks for the idea! XD, this is going to be funneh~

Saruko-lol, I don't mind if you 'stab' perverts~ lol in fact, I should do that as well~ but instead I'll use my super sharp pencil that way it can't be taken away from the teachers.

1827= 2

R27= 3(WHY NOBODY LIKE REBORN?! But this chapter will have RebornxTsuna~ Reborn has my Vote so now it's R27=4)

G27= 5

0027= 1

8027= 1

7227(HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!)= 1

A27 (AlaudexTsuna I think?)= 1

Secretly: Hey guys~ I uploading sooner than later and I hope you guys like this! By the way, this chapter might be shorter than the first chapter. Sorry about that then. Decided to keep G's name as Gretel, the uniform will be said later on in the chapters and the school will be in Japan. The first part of this chapter is a bit angsty but later will be all humor and stuff like that. WHY YOU PEOPLE NO VOTE? See yah down below.

THANKS FOR VOTING~ CONTINUE VOTING~ PM OR REVIEW, EITHER IS FINE! Now on to the story~

-People's point of view-

They didn't know what came over them after seeing what was in front of them. A boy, that just fainted before, is NOW HUGGING ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN THE SCHOOL! And guess what? That boy called Giotto 'Giotto-nii-chan! So does that mean they're brothers or something? But ignoring the fact that the boy called Giotto that, they now focused more on the petite boy's looks. They didn't see anything before due to the baggy hoodie.

The boy in their eyes was a bishouen. In fact, if it wasn't for his flat chest, he would have been mistaken as a beautiful girl. But even without that, he was a beauty. His brown locks of gravity-defying hair somewhat not the size of Giotto's but more like his other younger brother (hint hint), accompanied with a heart shaped head, chocolate-doe-like eyes which glistened with tears, porcelain-like skin, with a cute button nose and pale pink lips in which they subconsciously bit their own lips.

But something moving caught their eyes... Something black... Something black and furry... Something black, furry and long. And it was attached to the lower boy's back. Jaws dropped when they realized what it was. And it seems Giotto noticed it too.

-Giotto Point of View-

I was surprised. Really surprised. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T MISS MY VERY CUTE TSU-CHAN! No, not at all. It was like slow motion like in movies when couples the rain trying to get to each other and hug. But this was different, the cute little Tsuna back then, became this... Bishouen! NOW THIS MEANS BOYS WILL MOLEST MY TSU-CHAN! I frowned. I will not let boys do that to my Tsu-chan! Now where did I place my tazer, duck tape, rope and chainsaw?... wait, oh yeah, i'm not allowed to use my chainsaw... OH! They never said anything about my machete. Now where did I put that thing? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and lack of remembrance. My Tsu-chan will still be a virgin! But what if Tsu-chan already lost his virginity to a wolf?! NO! NEVER! Tsu-chan will still be a virgin! Tsu-chan will still be a virgin! Tsu-chan will still be a virgi- hey what's that? I noticed something Black, furry and long moving behind Tsu-chan while I'm hugging him. I removed my right hand and moved my hand towards it. As my hand got closer, I prepared to grabbed it but abruptly, it twitched a few times before Tsu-chan in my arms jumped away and backed away in fear... Why?

-Tsuna's point-

My tail suddenly twitched and I knew what that meant. I jumped away in fear. That hand that cause me pain, torture and never ending experiments on me. All because of that... NO! Giotto-nii will not hurt me! Never...

-Normal Point-

The people In the classroom were surprised. No not because of the black thing on Tsuna's lower back but because he jumped away from a hug! Everyone loves hugs! Right?! Eh... Forget you guys. Lol just kidding. But because he jumped away from Giotto! Tsuna realized his actions and blushed. The people were surprised at what happened next. Tsuna had bowed down and stuttered,

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Gio-nii." Tsuna fumbles with the hem of his hoodie and his face was flustered, tears at the corner of his eyes and with a quivering pout on his face. The boys suddenly felt their face hot, Giotto with stars in his eyes thinking 'Kawii, Kawii, Kawii, KAWII-' and two certain pineapple heads smirking evilly.

"U-umm..." Tsuna mummbled. Gokudera snapped out of his trance and the first thing he saw was two stupid, perverted pineapples smirking evilly.

"STOP LOOKING AT JUUDAIME STUPID TWIN PINEAPPLE BASTRADOS BEFORE I GET MY DYNAMITES AND STICK IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Gokudera warned the two perverts who were now snapped out of their trance. In which both of them twitched at the nicknames. (At whatever what cost, the Mukuro brothers are not twins. I repeat NOT TWINS. If so, the world would have ended by now.)

"Kufufu~ forgot you were even here Dog."

"Grrr-"

"Nufufu~ I have no interest in him."

"Then why were you smirking then? Oh, wait don't tell me.

You were thinking about little boys to molest you PEDOPINEAPPLES!"

"*Gasp* How dare you accuse us like that!" The brothers yelled with a fake hurt expression but somehow this got Gokudera to scowl. Suddenly one of the brothers disappeared.

"Nufufu~ Plus your too cute to be a guy~" Daemon whispered seducing Tsuna in his ear and also blowing into it (Cat ear, they know). This caused Tsuna to squeak loudly while redding also causing the rest of the people in the room to snap out of their trance.

"T-th-that's n-not t-t-true! I a-am ve-very man-ly!" Tsuna stuttered while pressing his hands on his ears, flattening it and still with a red face. He then remembered he was often mistaken for a girl when he was 'there'.

"Kufufu~ You are really cute~" Another voice said in his other ear. Tsuna turned his head and saw red and blue. He was hypnotized. Deep colors and mesmerizing. He was about to go in a trance if it wasn't for the hand on his back going south.

"W-wha-what ever d-do y-you m-m-mean?" Tsuna asked as he took a step forward avoiding the intruding hands. He walked over to the wall next to a window.

"Your really are that innocent are you? Nufufu" Daemon appeared in front of Tsuna, a finger on Tsuna's chin and lifted his chin up to face him. Daemon smirked when Tsuna blushed red and was stuttering to say something. He started bending his head down, preparing to take Tsuna's Virginity... Lip Virginity. (XD lol bet you people thought that~ dirty people dirty~) The people who practically are (over)protective of Tsuna was now getting mad, people who fell in love with Tsuna was also mad and a certain child also mad because they took away his 'Tsu-nii' away from him.

Suddenly a Click sound went off with a flash from outside the window. Everyone turned their head and saw a girl dangling from two classes above them (XD class is on the 13th floor, The girl is dangling from the 15th). Around her waist was a rope that held her from falling down. Her hair was black, had blue eyes and had light skin. She had a camera in her hands with a line of blood going to her forehead. She took of the camera from her eyes, to her chest and smiled. She tugged on the rope around her waist and it pulled her up. The last thing that they saw was her hands going to her cheeks and she was whispering 'Yaoi~ Kya~'. (Random OC from a reviewer who guessed the mystery person is.)

After that, it was an awkward silence that fell in the room.

"Now... Where were we? Nufufu" Daemon bend down once more to reach Tsuna's soft... pink... Obsoletely cute lips that most boys want to just ravish and make him their own.*

"Don't even think about it Pineapple bastard." A menacing voice threatening Daemon behind him. Daemon smirked. Who had the guts to speak to Daemon like that? GIOTTO that's who! When he saw it was Giotto threatening him, he started sweating. Especially the things in Giotto's hands.

A tazer... rope... duck tape... And... A FREAKING MACHETE! Who is he? JASON?! Is it Friday the 13th already?!

"What do you think your doing herbivore." Alaude and Hibari warned at the same time, in their hands were their weapons. Gokudera had his Dynamites out with Yamamoto his Bamboo sword, Chrome with a trident, Lambo with a pink grenade, G with a bow, Asari with a Katana, Knuckles and Ryohei with gloves and Lambo with horns on his head. While Daemon and Mukuro were backing away.

"Chrome how could you! Betraying your brothers like that!" They both accused of their younger sister. While Chrome was pretending not to hear them as she looked outside the window. Gokudera made an advance forward. Mukuro saw this and decided to annoy the hell out of Gokudera. After all, if your mad then your emotions get the best of you and messes you up when your fighting.

"Kufufu~ I'm going to wipe your hair on the floor so hard that its going to look like Edward Cullen." Mukuro Insulted Gokudera who twitched at the insult. (I don't know okay! Gokudera's hair is silver and sliver is Shiny! So shut up! Pun intended.)

"OHHHHHH! Apply cold water on the burnt area!" The crowd yelled.

"Bring it on! I'll wipe the floor with your pineapple hair so hard that its going to smell like pineapple fresh." Gokudera insulted back.

"OH! Somebody call the fire department cause you just got burned!" The crowd... Again.

"Oh yeah? I'm going to take a picture of your hair and show it to the Octopuses and tell them that I found their long lost brother."

"OH SHIT, HE'S ON FIRE!"

"Psh. I took a picture of your hair and the pineapples were so jealous."

"OH SHIT, HE FELL IN A VOCANO!" (XD lol)

"Kufufu, I'll put you in a world filled with me in it."

"BITCH, I'll burn you with my dynamites!"

"OH yeah!? I'm going to stalk you when your sleeping, place you in a bag, leave you in a abandoned alley and let the rapist out there to rape the fucking hell out of you so hard, that you wouldn't be able to feel your buttocks for year-"

"U-u-umm..." All heads turned their heads to the voice. They saw the cutest thing ever. Tsuna with him blushing furiously his arms, which were covered with the sleeves covering his hand, to his chest and he was avoiding their gazes.

"JUUDAIME! HOW ARE YOU?" Forgetting about the fight, Gokudera ran over to Tsuna who was terrified by the stranger. I mean, who doesn't get scared by someone who randomly runs over to you and calls you a name that you never had?

"W-w-who are yo-you p-pe-people?" Tsuna asked out of curiosity. Ever heard of 'Never talk to strangers' Tsuna? The people felt stupid. I mean seriously, ever since he woke up, they never told him their names.

-Tsuna's point of view-

"Oh right..." A man with pink? Red? Hair said as he smacked his forehead with his palm. The man with pink hair came up to me with his hand reached out.

"Names G."

"G? That's a weird name. Is it the first letter of your name?" I asked with me handshaking him. Suddenly the man in front of me became gloomy. 'Eh? Did I say something wrong?' I thought worriedly. I wouldn't want to make someone sad due to me.

"Yeah, it is." This G person answered.

"Yeah Tsu-chan! His real name is Gretel!" Giotto-nii also answered. Suddenly the people in the background except for Alaude-San and Hibari-San started laughing.

"Is-isn't *laugh* Gretel a girl's name! Nufufu~" The same man who said I was 'too cute to be a guy' said. He started laughing so hard with the other guy who said I 'was really cute' too.

"Oh Gretel, Gretel won't you come here darlin'~" The same boy who called me 'Juudaime' said with a old-lady's voice with his hand reach out in a manner telling G-San to go to him. G-san started becoming red, darker than the color of his hair. I started stuttering, I didn't want fights to happen! It all happened because of me! That stupid question I asked! Before G-San could punch them, I did something that came to my mind,

"That's a pretty name G-San." I said as I wrapped my petite arms around his waist. I couldn't reach my other hand, so I pouted. So I just grabbed on to his shirt. I saw the body movements and it showed that G-San turned his head to look down at me. I looked up with a smile. But for some reason G-San became red, like tomato red! 'Is he sick?' I pushed him down gently as possible and it took everyone by surprise. I sat on his stomach and pressed my forehead against his with a pout on my face. 'No, he's not sick...'

"What are you doing Tsu-chan?" Giotto-nii asked me. I lifted my head up to answer,

"He had a red face so I thought he had a fever."

'K-kawii... So innocent' everyone thought.

"Tsunayoshi, he doesn't have a fever, he's always like that." Alaude popped out of no where and lifted me off him. As he did so, I nodded my head. G-San also stood up and brushed off his uniform. He walked away avoiding my gaze and walked next to my brother. 'Does he hate me?' I mentally asked myself. I started to have tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Ahaha! My names Asari. Ugetsu Asari. Nice to meet Giotto's other lil-bro!" A man with black hair and dark eyes said next. I turned my head to him.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied back.

"Knuckle is my name. That is Lampo. It's ultimately a pleasure to meet you!" A man with dirty honey colored eyes and dark brown almost black hair with a strip of bandage over his nose introduced himself and a boy with light green hair and electric blue eyes with a small black lightning bolt symbol near his right eye. 'Those are some weird names but i shouldn't talk. My name sounds like a fish.' I thought to myself.

"Likewise."

"Daemon Rukudo." The man with the dolphin hair said with nii-chan behind him. I never knew how he got that machete, tazer, rope and duck tape. I wonder how he got it out of no where. Is it magical? *Gasp* no way!? No, back on track!

"JUUDAIME! My name's Gokudera Hayato!" The same boy who called me that introduced himself with much enthusiastic-ness. But I couldn't help but ask,

"Why do you call me 'Juudaime'?"

"Because that was the tenth fight I had this week!" Gokudera-kun said with much pride. I don't think that's something you should be proud of...

"My turn ne? Yamamoto Takeshi. You can call me Takeshi!" A boy with dark hair and brown eyes answered my past question. He seem very much cheerful. But from judging from his smile lines, it seems he fake smiles at times. Why? I frowned but quickly returned to my small smile and nodded at him.

"C-C-Chrome Dokuro..." A pretty girl said. She somewhat had a pineapple hairstyle like the other two. Maybe their siblings? I smiled at her and somehow her face turned red and she turned away. Why does that keep on happening?! Did a disease spread throughout the school? (Of course, it's called 'TsuOkeliousosis'. It's symptoms are, you may blush around him, get hot, get horny or probably feel your pants tighter than before if you see a certain Tuna-fish.)

"GYAHAHAHA! IT'S FINALLY THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA'S TURN! Lambo-San is my name." The same boy that was thrown into me answered next. I smiled at him and searched through my pockets. I felt their eyes on me but I was too busy looking for something. 'Ah. Found it' I took out a lollipop. Grape flavored actually. I bent down and gave the lollipop to Lambo. I patted his somewhat Afro hair as he looked at me. I smiled at him.

(People's point: As Tsuna smiled at the snot-cow, they swore they could see flowers behind Tsuna. It somewhat made their pants become tighter...)

"GYAHAHA! You shall be Lambo-san's nii-chan and Lambo-san's servant!" Lambo commanded me. Not that I minded. I loved kids and some how they love me too. I couldn't help but laugh and nod. My laugh resounded all 'round the classroom.

(People's point: Tsuna's laugh was very cute. It was as if the spring wind went through, passed through the trees and passed some chimes making their soft tone resound all 'round, echoing.)

I stood back up and dusted my pants.

"Kufufu~ my names Mukuro Rokudo but you may call me, 'my honey~'" I snapped my body back from surprise but way too fast. Everything happened in slow motion. Before i knew it... I fell out of the window with a crash.

"TSUNAAA!" I heard my brother yelled. Is this the end? Really? But then I remembered what cats could do. I instinctively twisted my body so that I could land on my legs but before I could fully twist, I hit my arm on a sill outside of a window. *Craackk* Okay that was a crack. And that was a broken bone. I bit my bottom lip from yelling out. Is it the end for me already? I could feel i was getting closer to the ground. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. Next thing I knew was I fell on something firm and it had a cologne-ish smell. I opened my eyes and saw black.

-Normal View The people in the classroom-

It was like slow motion... Nothing but something to happen. Everything became a haze... Everything around them became a bur... As they tried to save Tsuna from falling from a cruel death... But they were too late.

"TSUNAAA!" Giotto yelled out with an expression that held malice and absolute horror that happened before his eyes. He ran to the window but was being held down by G and Asari.

"LET GO OF ME!" Giotto commanded. This was not the time. His little brother fell out of the window and they're trying to hold him back! Foolishness! Even though Giotto commanded that, they didn't listen. What if Giotto tried to commit suicide. I mean who wouldn't try to do it after seeing their beloved little brother fall before their eyes. But Giotto got out of their grip and tackled Mukuro to the ground.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU *PUNCH* TSUNA WOULDN'T HAVE *PUNCH* FALLEN OUT!" Giotto blamed Mukuro as he punched Mukuro on the face. Mukuro's face was pretty much bruised right now. Everyone tried to remove Giotto off Mukuro (even though he deserved it) but Giotto had a tight grip. But this is where his friends come in. Alaude tackled Giotto away from Mukuro, Daemon kept Mukuro away from Giotto, Knuckles took Giotto away from Alaude's hands so that Aluade could cuff him so that he couldn't hurt anyone and G and Asari took hold of both Giotto's arms. But he kept on struggling.

"Giotto, listen to me." G said as he let go of Giotto's arm and let Knuckles take his spot. G took hold of Giotto's face and forced him to listen.

"G! G! G! Tsuna c-c-could b-b-be d- *SMACK*" G slapped him on the face. Giotto felt it and returned to normal. If it wasn't for that bitch slap to the face, he would have been traumatized.

"Giotto, listen to me okay, Listen to me. Tsunayoshi is not dead."

"N-NO YOUR LYING TO ME!" Giotto said as he tried to struggle out of G's grip on his face. He won't believe it. His brother just fell out of a 20 story high building on the 13th floor! Who in the fucking hell cannot tell if someone did not die from that height!

"GIOTTO! I AM NOT FUCKING LYING TO YOU!" G yelled causing Giotto to shut up.

"... Okay. Fine."

"Look Giotto, as much as I believe that anyone could die from this height *cue the horror look on Giotto's face*, if you look down the window, you will not find Tsuna there." G explained causing a confused look on Giotto's face but there was hope. G nodded to Knuckles and Asari to let to of Giotto and they did. As they let go, Giotto ran to the window and G was right. Tsuna was no where to be found. Like when he fell, he just... Vanished. Giotto looked at G for an explanation as G sat on a seat near him.

"Look here. Gokudera get me a white board." G asked Gokudera who scowled but compiled. After all, this has something to do with his Juudaime.

"Yamamoto, get me a marker." Yamamoto laughed freely and complied as well and gave G a pack of washable markers. G took it from both of them and went to work while everyone watched. He drew with green, brown and black markers. He drew a tree with the bark as brown and the leaves as green, drew a brown cat falling from the tree and black arrows around the cat. And under the cat was the same cat but landed on it's paws. He showed them the drawing.

"Cats have natural instincts. After determining down from up visually or with their vestibular apparatus (in the inner ear), cats manage to twist themselves to face downward without ever changing their net angular momentum. They are able to accomplish this with these key steps:

Bend in the middle so that the front half of their body rotates about a different axis than the rear half.

Tuck their front legs in to reduce the moment of inertia of the front half of their body and extend their rear legs to increase the moment of inertia of the rear half of their body so that they can rotate their front half quite far (as much as 90°) while the rear half rotates in the opposite direction quite a bit less (as little as 10°).

Extend their front legs and tuck their rear legs so that they can rotate their rear half quite far while their front half rotates in the opposite direction quite a bit less.

Depending on the cat's flexibility and initial angular momentum, if any, the cat may need to repeat steps two and three one or more times in order to complete a full 180° rotation.**" G explained while pointing at the drawing on the board, pointing at each but 'some' people did not understand half of it. Gokudera saw this and decided to say it more in a shorter way,

"Since Juudaime 'has' cat features, I am sure that he used them naturally to land safely."

"Was that EXTREMELY REAL though?" Ryohei half-yelled, half-asked.

"Haha! Maybe so~" Yamamoto grinned as he answered.

"Wait... Did Tsu-nii have them before?" Lambo asked out of curiosity. I mean... It's not like it appeared out of no where, right?...

"You know... As a kid, I never saw the cat features on Tsu-Chan's body. I mean I would know, I've seen his body." Giotto answered not really paying attention to what he said while the boys heard it. And boy did they imagine it and felt their pant tighter than before.

"That's a pretty cat G-San." Chrome complimented as she bent down to look at the board more clearly. But somehow this cat kinda looks familiar...

"GYAHAHA! You *points at G* servant! Draw Lambo-san a cat like that!" Lambo ordered G while laughing. Seriously, who does Lambo think he is? Lambo-San that's who! G snapped out of his la-la-land, while G's right eye just twitched because of the cow-kid. He never liked Lampo's nephew. But somehow he could never bring himself to hate him.

"Heh herbivores." The Hibari brothers pretty much insulted the people who were looking at the drawing. Shows how much they look herbivore-ish. But they never admit it but... They thought of Tsuna as a little animal.

"Maa Maa~ nothing wrong with looking at the board right Knuckles?" Asari said looking at Knuckles while he said,

"ULTIMATELY true! It ultimately looks like Giotto's lil-bro!"

... What? What did Giotto just hear? That drawing looks 'ultimately like' my 'lil-bro'! Giotto squinted his eyes and saw it was true. But like the animal version of Tsuna. It was a brown cat that had somewhat that innocent look on it's face and its brown locks all over the place. Giotto cracks his knuckles (no pun intended) as fires (imaginary, it's so hotttt!) appeared behind him.

"Looks like him eh?"

"Yare Yare." Lampo said as he looked at the scene before him; Giotto was scaring G, Gokudera and Yamamoto were fighting (Gokudera mostly while Yamamoto laughs), Asari was trying to calm Giotto down, Knuckles and Ryohei were having an ULTIMATE/EXTREME fist fight, Daemon and Mukuro were in the corner sulking cause they got yelled at before with Chrome watching them like hawk but a timid one, Hibari and Alaude was hiding somewhere so that they could 'cuff/bite someone to death' and his nephew was laughing around throwing grenades.

"So are we going to find that kid or what?" Lampo asked them through the noise but somehow they heard it. They stopped and nodded to each other.

"G, Asari and Lampo goes with me to the ground to look Around. Knuckles, Alaude and Daemon go to the lower floors. Alaude, i trust you keep them in other. At. All. Cost. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo go to the middle floors. Chrome, Hibari and Mukuro to the highest floors. Chrome, your in charge of that group. Don't be afraid to slap, punch, kick or smack them with your hand, fist, foot or trident." Giotto ordered like a true leader as everyone nodded while Chrome's teammates was glaring at each other but later quitting it because Chrome had pinched them. Giotto nodded at Alaude who somehow appeared with a box in hand. Inside were different colors of the rainbow walkie talkies. Everyone took one and they looked at Giotto for instructions at this mission.

"Use this walkie talkie when you get a glimpse or found Tsuna to talk to us. If you break it you deal with Alaude and it's coming off your Allowance (They have allowances cause they live in dorms)." They shivered before saluting and heading off with their groups.

"Hopefully... Tsuna is safe. Lets go!"

-Reborn's point-

Reborn was walking down the walkway not caring if He was late for class. After all, He was the teacher. Reborn smirked knowing what would happen when he comes back to class. A whole lot of ass whooping thats what. He took a drink out of his espresso in his hand that he had gotten from a nearby cafe. 'God this espresso is horrible'. He cringe at the taste. Reborn would have thrown it away by now but he needed something to calm his nerves. Apparently this morning, a stupid lackey dropped his espresso on his hat. And no body gets away with that. As he continued walking, Reborn noticed something on the ground. It was a shadow and it looked like it was falling. Did someone fall or something? Reborn looked up and he was right. It was a body. He was going to ignore it cause it happens but something... Like a force (THE FORCCEEEE!) was bringing him, telling Reborn to catch that body. Slowly his body walked on its own, walked... Then ran.

He caught the body just half way to the ground. He lifted the body up and noticed it was a boy. A bishouen at that. His heart-shaped face, porcelain skin, pale pink full lips, long eyelashes and a petite body that boys shouldn't have. The boy opened his eyes and Reborn saw brown... Brown chocolate. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before the stranger in Reborn's arms yelled out in surprise.

"HIIEEEE!" A girly one at that but it seemed it match him.

"Damare Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said still looking at the stranger in his arms. Said stranger squeaked in surprise. After all, it's not everyday you crash out of a window, land into the arms of a stranger and the stranger saying your 'dame'.

-Tsuna's point-

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he met with black. A man with a handsome face and curly sideburns at the side with a fedora on his head. He had a dangerous aura radiating off him like cologne even though he was wearing some right now. He was sharp and clean. A manly man, that's for sure. A man that many women would swoon for. Bet cha all the women practically worship the ground he walks on. Suddenly their eyes clashed before a minute crashed, Tsuna yelled out his signature scream. A girly one at that.

"Damare Dame-Tsuna." The man said in husky which surprised Tsuna. After all, it's not everyday you crash out of a window, land into the arms of a stranger and the stranger saying your 'dame'.

"H-h-how d-d-do y-you kn-know m-my na-name?" Tsuna asked with a stuttering voice but it seemed to annoy Reborn.

"Stop stuttering or I'll drop you." Tsuna nodded harshly but causing him to flinch because his left arm hurted like hell. He bit his bottom lip to ignore the pain in his arm but it did no good. Tears started to form at the corner of Tsuna's eyes and it seemed that the stranger carrying him noticed.

"I know your name because I know." The stranger said as he started walking up the walkway into the building. They kept at a comfortable silence but Tsuna was feeling bad. A random stranger and they're helping you for no reason.

"So dame-Tsuna how'd you get your arm broken?" The stranger asked snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. When he looked up, he saw the handsome face of he stranger looking at him causing him to blush. Which the stranger caught and gave a smirk which also caused Tsuna to blush 20 shades of red than before. (So many hawt men!) Tsuna looked up still blushing and saw the stranger with all his smirking glory. Damn that smirk.

"I cra-crashed thro-through *cue glare from Reborn* a window and I tried to twist 180 degrees so that I can land on my feet but before I could, I hit my arm on a sill outside of a window." Tsuna answered and stopped stuttering when the stranger gave him a glare.

"W-who are you?" Tsuna asked still not knowing what the stranger's name was. Maybe his name will match him?

"Reborn." Yup... Matched him. 'I guess he's not a man with many words...'

"Um… It was probably you that saved me right? T-Thank you."

"Who'd you think it was?" Reborn said with an amused voice as if laughing at him. While Tsuna just pouted as Reborn continued to walk.

"Aren't you courteous? Saying that to someone who had second thoughts of not saving you back there."

That made the brunet pause. "Oh…"

"Didn't think much on that, did you?"

"N-No."

They still walked in silence but technically, Tsuna was still in the arms of Reborn so it was just him walking. But there was no need for that. After all, it was his arm that hurted not his legs.

"Are you going to be carrying me the entire time?"

"Of course, idiot."

Tsuna grumbled, pouting at that. Looked like he won't be on his feet anytime soon, not that it bothered him. But his legs were starting to feel numb.

He began shifting his position against Reborn's firm chest so that he felt comfortable but slowly and voiding his left arm so that it wouldn't be hit.

"Comfortable?" He said with a husky voice as it somewhat made Tsuna blush before nodding. He looked up to see the mans face once more before his eyes darted to the man's curly sideburns. Each step Reborn took, the more it bounce, not missing a single beat. It somehow made Tsuna to giggle.

"What's so funny dame-Tsuna." Reborn asked his eyes darting from the hallway to the kid in his arms. Tsuna just shook his head lightly as a reply. He giggled lightly before stopping and sighed. Tsuna stopped looking at Reborn's face and looked forward. He noticed that they were getting to closer to the only door on this floor. He turned his head to look back and saw no other doors. As they got closer, Tsuna saw the engravings on the door. It had said 'Emergency. Nurse's Office'. If that didn't get his attention, the red hospital sign behind the engraving certainly did.

Reborn removed one of his arm, causing Tsuna to place his only good arm around Reborn's neck for support, to open the door. He left the door opened as he walked inside. It was pretty clean as a hospital should be. On the left was a cabinet full of medicines. On either side of the cabinets were smaller sized cabinets and desks. 2 desks to be exact on each side. In the middle were some measurement equipment as such. At the right were some curtains with beds. There were exactly 5 beds. At the far-est right, there was another cabinet above a desk. And next to the desk were two chairs and a trash can. It was pretty big and filled much of this floor. A typical (rich) nurse's office.

Reborn headed towards the beds and placed Tsuna there while he went to the left to get some medicines. While he was off, Tsuna looked around while the door suddenly opened. Just right when the door opened, Reborn came back with a bag and carried him princess-styled again surprising him at the rush.

"Why are we leaving so fast? Was that the nurse?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Yes that was a nurse but a pervert at that."

"Wait~ Cutie pi-*slammed into door face first*" Tsuna sweat dropped at that. Why is there a nurse pervert here at school. Judging by how deep the voice was, it was a man at that. He turned his head back forward noting that they were going up the next floor.

"What class you in kid?" Reborn asked.

"Um.. X-D." Tsuna answered with uncertainty because of what happened to him before. While Reborn lifted an eyebrow before smirking.

"Perfect." 'This is going to be interesting.'

They got closer X-D class as Tsuna looked around. It was weird. I mean, those people inside were crazy and loud. Now it's all quiet. 'I wonder what happened?' Reborn came to a stop and saw the wall. He had a blank look but his aura that he was radiating off right now did not say blank! Oh, someone's going to pay hell. Instead of opening the door, he stepped through the rubble and walked through the class to the front of the class.

He sat down on the chair behind the desk In front of a board with Tsuna on his lap. This somehow got him to shift around while Reborn placed the medicine bag on the desk. Tsuna took interest as Reborn took the bag and practically threw out the things inside onto the desk. After doing so, Reborn took hold of Tsuna's waist and shifted him so that Tsuna could face him. What an awkward position. Tsuna blushed furiously as Reborn's dark eyes observed his left arm. But Reborn saw him blush and have a mental smirk.

Reborn took his gaze off and looked through the medicine on the desk. Pills of pain killers, pills of numbness, a bottle of water, a roll of surgical tape and a pack of ice. He opened the bottle in silence as Tsuna watched. He took out a pill of pain killer and a pill for numbness and ready'd the tape.

"Open your mouth dame-Tsuna." Reborn commanded Tsuna. But Tsuna didn't complied, he hated those pills. I mean they're freaking huge! How are you freaking suppose to swallow them without biting them!?

"Or I can force your mouth to open and use my own to push it down there." Reborn suggested while Tsuna stuttered to say something. This made Reborn chuckle. While Tsuna was still stuttering, Reborn took hold of the bottle and the pills and dropped it in there with some water. Tsuna swallowed hard. He never liked those pills. He glared at Reborn but it in his eyes it looked more like a pout.

He felt the medicine taking place as the pain in his arm disappeared momentarily and it became numb. He looked at Reborn as Reborn took hold of the tape. He took one end and rapped it around his arm... Fully... And somewhat badly done. Once he was finished, Tsuna's hand looked like a mutated mummy's hand. Tsuna's sweat-dropped as he looked it before looking at Reborn who looked away. Tsuna did the last part and took the pack of ice and placed it on the covered area.

"Are those real?" Reborn asked as he pointed at the cat ears on Tsuna's head. I mean who wouldn't notice that?

"Uh... Yeah... B-but please don't touch it!" Tsuna begged while Reborn chuckled. He took out his hand and patted Tsuna's head causing Tsuna to purr. He smirked when he heard it. Like a servant purring for it's master. Suddenly, Tsuna's face got closer to Reborn's face as he continued to purr. Reborn stopped smirking and his eyes darted to Tsuna's pale pink lips. He started getting closer but before that happened, a crash fell through. Another broken part of the wall broke. Tsuna swore he saw Reborn's eye twitch. Many people came through but the first one had silver hair.

"JUUDAIME! There you are! We were looking all over fo-!" Gokudera stopped greeting his Juudaime when he noticed the person next to his Juudaime. He froze at the certain smirk.

"Ahaha~ What's wrong?" Yamamoto came next but pretty much oblivious at what's going on.

"Did you find Tsu-chan?!" Giotto came next with G, Asari, Alaude, Daemon and Knuckles while Chrome, Lambo, Hibari and Mukuro came next. They started asking questions but froze when they noticed Tsuna was sitting on someone's lap. All hell broke loose... But it came back together when they noticed who it was. Reborn.

"Now tell me, why did you break another part of the wall than it already was?" Reborn said with a sadistic smirk on his face promising hell for those who did it. He looked at each of them while they all pointed at each other, blaming one another.

"HOW COULD YOU GRETEL! YOU TRAITOR!"

"I NEVER BROKE ANYTHING! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOUR PARENTS WANTED A GIRL!"

"KUFUFU! THIS STUPID OCTO-HEAD STARTED IT!"

"WTF! YOU PINEAPPLE BASTARD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW ME!"

"Maa Maa~ don't blame anyone~ you guys are all at fault."

"ULTIMATELY please don't /EXTREME FIGHT!"

"GYAHAHA! YOU SERVANTS, BOW DOWN TO HE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA!"

"Yare, Yare"

"Nufufu~"

"I'll cuff you to death"

"Annoying herbivores."

"M-minna-San *blush*"

Yup, blaming one another. Giotto took notice of their position once more again and fumed.

"What are you doing to my Tsu-chan Reborn!?" Tsuna saw this and didn't want Reborn to be in trouble. After all, he was his savior. While Reborn saw something moving and reached to grab it.

"I-it's n-not li-like th-that nii-chan! Reborn s-sav- Nyahhh~ Ah~"

*Cue silence and smirk from a certain curly sideburn person*

*FOOSSHHHH! Blood-loss*

Secretly- Oh hey, look at that. This chapter is longer than the first chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter and maybe review and please tell me what you thought on the burning each other with Mukuro and Gokudera. Now it's time for the new sic-com/Question corner!

~Neko-Sen Corner!~

Tsuna: K-Konichiwa minna-San~ I am Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna! And this is Neko-Sen Corner! Aka NSC.

Gokudera: Go Juudaime! *Cheers* Gokudera Hayato. Don't say my first name if you don't want a dynamite so far up your ass *glare*.

Yamamoto: Maa maa~ Yo! Yamamoto Takeshi! *smile*

Chrome: C-chrome Dokuro... *blush*

Lambo: Kimi wa dare da? Boku wa Lambo! Boku wa dare da? Kimi wa Lamb-

Gokudera: NO BODY CARES!

Lambo: Damare Tako-head!

Gokudera: WHY YO-

Ryohei: EXTREMEEEE! SASAGAWA RYOH- *broke the camera*

-Buzzing sound as the T.V finally turned into darkness-

... The director checked the camera, poking it not once nor twice but thrice. And it still didn't work.

"OKAY! Who gave the fucking microphone to Ryohei?!" The director yelled. The staff looked around and shrugged their shoulders.

"I specifically said not to give it to him! Calm down, Director, calm down. *breaths out* Great... BOB!"

"Yes ma'm!" A man with slicked back hair, a white dress shirt and some jeans came up to the director with a cup of coffee. He gave the coffee to the director who gave it to Gokudera who was just walking by. Tsuna who was backstage on his chair sweat-dropped at what was happening in front of him. Yamamoto was singing around, Chrome was blushing around people who were talking to her, Lambo was yelling around telling the staff 'to give Lambo-san candies!', Ryohei was being yelled at the second-in-command director in which he yelled back and Hibari and Mukuro were no where to be seen.

Now back to the director and Bob.

"Get a new camera and replace the broken one! And MAKE SURE that no one gives a fucking microphone to Ryohei! I don't care if it's funny, lets see how fucking funny it is when the camera comes off your paycheck!" The director threatened as Bob harshly bobs his head and ran off giving orders to the staff who was just standing around. After a few minutes, Bob came back with a new camera and placed it where the broken one was and took it away and gave it to a staff member. After giving it away, he gave the Director a salute before heading off. The Director turned her head to the actors and nodded her head. The actors took this chance and went back on stage.

"Get ready for lights! Camera! Action!" *Lights goes on and the T.V is back to normal.*

-Back to Neko-Sen Corner-

Tsuna: U-umm.. G-gomena for that inconvenience.

Ryohei: Gomen. Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme!

Gokudera: Thank god! You could have blown my ears off.

Ryohei: Nandato Tako-head!

Gokudera: You heard me Turf-Top!

Tsuna: HIEEE! Gokudera-kun!

Yamamoto: Maa Maa~ it's all fun~

Tsuna: *sigh* yeah it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.

Voice #1: Get back here pineapple pervert.

Voice #2: Kufufu~ not in a million wait, a trillion years.

*Mukuro appears on stage with Hibari chasing him with his Tonfas out*

Chrome: Mukuro-sama. Skylark-San

Mukuro: Call me Mukuro Rukudo Kufufu~

Hibari: Hibari Kyoya. Say my first name and ill bite you to death.

*Mukuro and Hibari goes back to running*

Tsuna: *Sweat-drop* U-uh...

Director: Tell what's this is about!

Tsuna: oh yes! Neko-Sen Corner is a...

Gokudera & Yamamoto: Sic-Com and a...

Chrome & Lambo: Question Corner where you can...

Tsuna: Ask questions and we will answer it *smile*

Lambo: Bow down to great Lambo-sama! You! *points at you readers* Servant, bring Lambo-San candies!

Yamamoto: That was so random XD

Chrome: so weird...

Gokudera: As if you could talk.

Chrome: *glare*

Tsuna: P-PLEASE REVIEW/VOTE ON FLUFFY PAIRING! AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO GO ON SECRET-CHAN'S PROFILE AND VOTE ON WHO TO REALLY KISS ME! HIEEE! Why did I say that!

Director: We don't know why but there was already one person who voted and they voted on Fon... Anyway!

Secretly: Hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But read my fanfic and review maybe?

*Note: I have never intended Daemon to almost kiss Tsuna but it happened. But Reborn's was planned.

**Thank Wiki for this!

Title preview of the next chaper

Chapter 3: Lesson 2-Do not accidentally moan when here are others around you!

Tempted yet? See you next time on...

A NEKO'S SENSITIVITY!

-Secretly DD

(OH AND PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT TO KISS TSUNA FO REAL. Yeah people, i used 'fo real' in that sentence. PLEASE PLEASE VOTE FOR THE FLUFFY PARTS AND THE PERSON TO KISS TSUNA FO REAL)


	3. Filler 1

A Neko's Sensitivity!

Harassment Files #1 : Harassment due to Spilled Milk

Secretly- Sorry guys if you were expecting a chapter but this is just a filler! DX I have a writers block on the chapter 3 and I'm trying to work it out. I know I left you guys long enough with that suckish ending of chapter 2, so hopefully this 'filler' will make up for that suckish ending. There is two more harassment files and if you guys like this, maybe lend me an idea for a harassment file and ill make it into a filler =) with credit of course.

-This-Is-A-Filler-Chapter-

A group of shadowed people which consisted of Reborn, Gokudera, Lambo, Chrome, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Hibari snuck into Tsuna's room when he had not appeared during the whole day. They had became worried for their little Uke but some people just have too much guy pride to admit that.

-This-Is-A-Filler-Chapter-

It all happened this morning when the group had reached their class X-D with 5 minutes to spare.

"Are? Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked due to fact that Tsuna was placed between him and Gokudera by Giotto (Reborn wanted him to sit on his lap which caused Giotto to go rampage which also caused the class to break more which also cause the janitor to almost quit his job because of that). After hearing that, Gokudera looked around like a lost puppy looking for its master. He looked through windows (Gokudera: JUUDAIME! WHERE ARE YOU!" Kid: Shut up! Gokudera: FUCK YOU. JUUDAIME!), desks, under Reborn's desk, in Mukuro's clothing, lambo's afro, cabinets, secret binding spots, and even behind the huge grandfathers clock behind them.

"Alright! Which one of you bastards have Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled/questioned. He looked around the room as everyone quieted down to look at him. He stared each one of them down, eye to eye, with squinted eyes to see if they were under pressure.

"NANI! Lambo-sans nii-San is missing?!" Lambo yelled. Gokudera's eyes landed on the small boy. He send a glare causing Lambo to stick his tongue out on him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is missing? Oya Oya... This isn't good." Mukuro said with his signature laugh. Chrome just looked at him but was worried as well.

"I know one you bastards know! I don't trust anyone you." Gokudera appeared with glasses and Sherlock's hat and coat as dramatic climax music came on. Each and everyone (Except for Hibari and Mukuro cause they're too cool for that) of them froze in their spots as Gokudera looked at them in the eye as he took steps forward, left to right, and down.

"Each and everyone one of you bastards have a motive for this to happen... Now lets start with... AHOSHI." Every head turned to Lambo as he quivered in fear and gulped as Gokudera took a step forward towards him.

"You... -"

"Haha but why him Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera as he walked towards him with a sweat-drop but had a smile on his face. Gokudera faced him with a scowl as if the answer of obvious.

"Im on to you yaku-Baka(?)."

Gokudera turned to face the small boy again.

"Now... We all know you admire Juudaime, I mean who wouldn't, as a older brother. So much that you have an obsession. You come to Juudaime whenever you cry and Juudaime's awesome powers have calm you down. Maybe you wanted Juudaime to stay with you forever since he wasn't paying attention to you much back then. So... What is it? And don't lie to me AHOSHI!" Gokudera spilled out as he slammed his hands on Lambo's desk as Lambo quivered and started crying.

"WAAAAAAA! LAMBO-SAN DIDN'T DO NOTHING TO TSUNA-NII! LAMBO MISSES TSUNA-NII! LAMBO WANTS TSUNA-NII!"

"Che"

Gokudera turned to the next target... Ryohei. Ryohei stared at him and Gokudera glared at him.

"Why are you EXTREMELY looking at me EXTREMELY like that Tako-head?" Ryohei yelled at Gokudera who twitched at annoyance.

"NANDATO TURF-TOP! I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH JUUDAIME'S DISAPPEARANCE!"

"I EXTREMELY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING EXTREMELY WITH MY LITTLE BRO!"

"SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU DID SOMETHING TO JUUDAIME!"

"WE ONLY EXTREMELY BOXED AFER-SCHOOL... Uhh... One.. Two... TWO DAYS AGO TAKO-HEAD!"

"Hn. Your disturbing peace." Hibari said as he brought his Tonfas out threateningly at both the screaming herbivores . Gokudera just scowled before going to his next target.

"EXTREMELY EXTREM-" Ryohei was hit on the head by Hibari's Tonfa.

"Damare herbivore."

Gokudera's target was now the nervous Chrome...

"Oi, Baka on'na (stupid woman), I know you have something to do with this just like those two idiots back there. You saw me break them little by little (me: as if), Ahoshi even cried himself to sleep *points to Lambo who was on his desk sleeping with dried tear stains on his cheeks from crying a while ago with his thumb in his mouth with some drool coming out*. Now, are you going to tell me anything useful Baka on'na?" Chrome's eyes started watering at Gokudera due to the fact that he was yelling at her.

"Did... nothing... boss..."

"che."

"You dare to make my dear Chrome cry? Didn't I tell everyone that who ever makes my dear Chrome cry will pay the price?" Mukuro said standing up for Chrome who whimpered 'M-Mukuro-sama'.

" Oh? Then maybe your the one who did something to Juudaime! I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOK AT JUUDAIME! AND DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME CAUSE I KNOW. I KNOW." Gokudera went up to Mukuro's face daring him to speak as lighting flashed between their eyes.

"So? I could look at Tsunayoshi-kun however I want to and you can't stop me. I can look at him anytime I want too, if I don't then God wasted his time on creating a beauty." Mukuro countered back as Gokudera scowled.

Gokudera then all of a sudden started pulling on his hair while continuously banging his forehead on Chrome's desk while screaming loudly about failing his Juudaime due to no evidence to where he was. Yamamoto started laughing which was expectant. Mukuro went creeping up to Hibari who was getting irritated by the noise, Chrome started heading towards Mukuro, Ryohei was all hyped up due to all the noise that was going on and started shaking and eventually waking up Lambo who snot out some snot and some pink grenades that came out of his Afro and headed towards Gokudera. The grenades landed on the area that had Gokudera and exploded. This caused more noise and mess to happen. The desks were broken, the floor was scorched and had a huge hole, the windows cracked, and debris was flying all over the place.

A silhouette of Gokudera rose from the debris. He looked up with flaming red eyes.

"AHOSHI!"

"Gupyaa!"

"EXTREM-"

BOOM! CLASH! EXTREME! KUFUFU!

The wall of the classroom fell down. The only one left was the door. -flishhbam- ... Not anymore. Debris rose as well as a silhouette of a man with a hat. A dark gleam broke through as well as a barrel of a gun turning. Everyone knew that noise. That was the noise when world silence takes over. When cries of the kids are silent as the women of men are swooning as men are jealous. Reborn. Ass whooping time~

-This-Is-A-Filler-Chapter-

"Have you idiots ever think that he was sick?" Reborn suggested as silence fell over them. Everyone looked at Gokudera who fumed and slammed his head on the floor.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME JUUDAIME! I WAS WRONG!"

-This-Is-A-Filler-Chapter-

Yamamoto quietly opened the door to Tsuna's room as everyone was waiting impatiently (Tsuna's room is on the 27th floor). When they had opened the room, they met with orange and black walls with the crest of the school in the middle with an orange pacifier. Under the crest was a large window that had a 12 inch window sill with orange covers that was pulled apart so that the sunlight could go through. On the right was a large flat screen tv on the wall. There was two black leather couches making an 'L' with a round glass table that had a glass of water, some meds?, and a vase of roses. The floor had brown rugs with wind designs at the edges. Just 2 feet far from the tv was a door that had a card that said 'Bathroom'. Near the door was a green plant. On the right was a rectangular wooden table with four wooden chairs. In the middle of the table was a vase of roses. There was two doors there two just 2 feet afar from the table and chairs. One had the words 'bedroom' and the other 'Kitchen'.

They walked inside as quietly as possible. They looked around as Hibari sat on the window sill with Reborn on the couch looking at the meds on the table in question. Then a crash broke through with a familiar high pitch whimper/scream in the kitchen bringing everyone out of their thoughts. They rushed in the kitchen with Hibari, Reborn, and Mukuro first.

"JUUDAIME!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-nii"

"Bossu!"

"SAWADA!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Dame-Tsuna."

They met with the scene of Tsuna on the floor next to the the refrigerator, door open, some white liquid on the floor and over Tsuna who was now soaking wet, a broken glass cup and a jug of empty milk which might explain the white liquid. Tsuna looked at them in surprised.

"M-minna-sa- HUHCHUU!" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, he had sneezed. He rubbed his nose, sniffed, and had a slightly red nose. After doing so, he looked at them in question.

"Minna-San *sniff* what are you doing *cough* here?" Tsuna asked with a bit of a cough in there. Reborn smirked in amusement as Gokudera explained everything.

"So you thought *sniff* I was missing?" Most of the people nodded as Tsuna nodded back. Tsuna looked at them before shrugging and remembered that he had milk in his hand. He was taught to never waste food so he...

-Lick~-

"It's such a waste," the brunette licked the spilled milk on his finger, making them flush red. Tsuna was on a world on his own, licking the opaque white fluid as his friends were content in watching him. Unbeknownst to him, three figures went walked close to him.

-Lic-

Tsuna was forced to stop mid-licking his middle finger. He saw Reborn, Hibari, and Mukuro sitting down next to him. Suddenly, their heads started getting closer to his face. Tsuna started sweat dropping as they got closer.

"U-um... What are you guys doi-!" Mukuro grabbed his finger he was licking before and sucked on it causing Tsuna to stutter and blush and Hibari licked Tsuna's cheek causing him to flinch before blushing. Wait weren't there three of them?... Suddenly Tsuna felt his head tilt before he felt a smooth yet hot tongue on his neck licking up the substances.

"HIEEE!"

-Harassment File #1 Over

-Success

Secretly- Hoped you guys liked that and I hope that this wasn't rushed... It might be rushed... Okay it's rushed... But I hope that everything makes sense! I'm very sorry I couldn't upload the chapter three due to my writers block! But hopefully, ill have the chapter up before Christmas and it might even be uploaded on Christmas! Who knows~ might as well be my Christmas present to you guys =D

Bye! See you soon. With lots of love... Secrely


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lesson 2-Do not accidentally moan when there are others around you!

Secretly: I have nothing to say other I finally got over my writers block and OMG OMG IM SOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG AT UPDATING! So hopefully this chapter will have you guys forgive me. if you noticed, the ending of the second chapter was rushed... And I am berry sorry. Hope this chapter will make up for it (cause there will be a lot of ... *ahem*vital regions*ahem* touchings.) OH! Just to let you know... This story DOESN'T have only one pairing. There will be many pairings with Tsuna. Get it? Like I said before this IS an All27 fic. Merry One-day late Christmas!

Short Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob and Patrick nor the Characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to their respectful Creators.

-Before-

Yup, blaming one another. Giotto took notice of their position once more again and fumed.

"What are you doing to my Tsu-chan Reborn!?" Tsuna saw this and didn't want Reborn to be in trouble. After all, he was his savior. While Reborn saw something moving and reached to grab it.

"I-it's n-not li-like th-that nii-chan! Reborn s-sav- Nyahhh~ Ah~"

*Cue silence and smirk from a certain curly sideburn person*

*FOOSSHHHH! Blood-loss*

-Currently-

Silence currently took place. You could practically hear a pin drop If you dropped one. Tsuna blushed furiously and looked at the ground as he tugged on the hem of his hoodie. 'I-I-I thought I told him not to do it! Mukya! Whyyyy~' Tsuna cried in his head. The boys/girl who had nose-bleeds blinked once (which includes the Rokudo siblings) Reborn smirked. Hibari and Aluade looked at their prey(Tsuna). Mukuro and Daemon did their signature laughs mentally. And Giotto and Gokudera had their head bowed, eyes shadowed by their bangs (for Gokudera, his side bangs), and had a deadly aura surrounding them in which the people around them had took a step back.

"Oya Oya~ did I just hear our Kuro-neko moan? Nufufu~" Daemon asked his little brother who smirked as his(Mukuro) heterochromia eyes flashed.

"Kufufu~ oh yes Tsunayoshi-kun did moan ever so sexually~ are you inviting us in Tsunayoshi-kun. If you know what I mean~" Mukuro purred as he and his brother took a step forward.

"Hn. Don't think we're going to let you step any closer to the herbivore." The Hibari brothers threatened while the Rokudo brothers smirked at them. This caused Hibari and Aluade's eyes to twitch before bringing out their infamous weapons.

"Nufufu/Fufufu, and who shall stop us?"

-Click- -Fisssssssssstt-

-GRRZRRZRRZRRZRRZRRZRRZRRZRR-

Those were the sound of a gun... A dynamite... And a chainsaw starting. Giotto had decided to bring his chainsaw out.

"That would be me." Three guys said at once.

Reborn, who was still on his seat with Tsuna still on his lap, had a green rifle in hand with his smirk still intact. Gokudera, who had five dynamites, lit at that, in both of his hands aimed at Mukuro with his eyes gleaming deviously. And Giotto... Tsuna's older brother if you didn't know... had a chainsaw at Daemon's neck... Close enough but not close enough to kill him (audience:awwee).

"HIEEE! Reborn! Where'd your get that! Gokudera-kun and Nii-chan too!" Tsuna squeaked when he had seen the weapons in their hands. He started hyperveterling when he saw the rifle gleam, the dynamite's lit almost going out, and the chainsaw almost close to ripping off some skin off (audience-awww, dammit).

"K-Kufufu as if you could defeat us~" Mukuro said with a sweat drop as Gokudera made his dynamites to closer to him.

"Hmm. Might as well ULTIMATELY quit now you two. You know how ULTIMATELY these three are." Knuckles said as he and Ryohei pulled up a seat and sat on them in which Ryohei hoped to see a fight so he could EXTREMELY join too.

"Maa Maa~ no need to fight right Takeshi?" Asari questioned Yamamoto who grinned back.

"Yeah, no need to fight. I'm sure people will get hurt. And someone won't like it."

"Che, if you weren't acting like that in the first place you pineapple fuckers, then this wouldn't have happened." G said as we took a swift of a cig. that magically appeared out of nowhere. As two pineapples got insulted in which they both had their smiling lips twitching ever so slightly, their eyes shadowed to the point where their eyes were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, they saw glowing red eyes on both of the pineapples.

"D-aemon, M-Mukuro-sama..." Chrome had a worried look on her face cause she knew what that meant, 'hell... Was coming'.

Everyone stared at them as Tsuna was freaking out on Reborn's lap, somewhat feeling that he shouldn't have transferred here in the first place. 'T-the people here are crazy!' Tsuna cried mentally as he cried comic tears. The siblings looked up and they (the boys/girl) saw their heterochromatic red eye glowing ever so deviously. 'This means war.'

The pineapple siblings summoned their tridents as Tsuna was ready to faint after seeing it magically appear in their hands. 'What kind of school is this!?' Tsuna started regretting it cause after mentally thinking this, war had happened. Reborn had moved away and had sat Tsuna on his chair as everyone in the room took out their weapons. Yamamoto had this bamboo sword, Gokudera had his dynamites, Ryohei had his boxing gloves on, Chrome had this similar trident of the siblings, Lambo had pink grenades in his small clenched hands, Hibari had his gleaming Tonfas, G had this bow and arrow, Asari had this katana, Knuckles had gloves on as well, Lampo had horns on his head (that had a small spark appearing), and Alaude had his silver handcuffs. In three, everyone looked at each other, two, their weapons gleaming ever so slightly for blood, one, their hands reach for their weapons, and go, BAM! War had broke through.

"THIS IS WARRRRRRRRR!"

"NO THIS IS PATRICK!" Silence broke through as someone had said that. Everyone looked at the hallway and saw a teenager with pink hair with black eyes who was wearing a loose white dress shirt and green with splattered blue paint jeans and no shoes...

"Just get to class Patrick, we wouldn't want to disturb their class..." A kid shorter than Patrick with blonde hair and blue eyes said. He wore a white dress shirt similar to Patrick but was fit and had a tie and was wearing brown slacks with suspenders on the side of his pants and black shoes. The two had left before whispering to each other that 'that was one weird class don't you think Patrick/Spongebob'. Everyone sweat dropped because they had heard what they said before they had glared at each other once again.

Gokudera ran up to Mukuro and threw his dynamites at his face. Mukuro had saw this had kufufu'ed. Mukuro had twirled his trident as his red eye glowed darker as if a pool of blood. His trident twirled effectively cutting of the lit part of the dynamites and fell on the floor as Gokudera che'ed.

"Kufufu~ don't think this is enough to stop me. I went to Hell and back and you think this puny attack is enough? Ha!" Mukuro Taunted Gokudera who scowled in return. Mukuro twirled his trident again and slammed the end of it on the floor. Suddenly chains with spikes appeared under everyone and prepared to get them. Everyone jumped out of the way as both pineapples laughed manically. (WARNING: The tinniest 5980 moment) Gokudera did backflips and threw dynamites to avoid the chains that chased after him. After his third backflip, his foot suddenly got caught in a small hole. Gokudera struggled to get it out as the chains got closer. Just as it was an inch closer, something heavy had been thrown at him causing his foot to be free.

Gokudera had landed on his back. He opened his eyes and saw Yamamoto's smiling face just 5 inches away from his.

"Che. I didn't need your help baseball-idiot."

"Maa Maa~ it looked like you needed it besides, I wasn't the only one." Yamamoto pointed at Ryohei and Knuckles who was fighting off the chains.

"No PDA. (Public Display of Affections)" Hibari suddenly said as he ran to both of them, roundhouse kicking Mukuro who was in the way. Mukuro was sent to the backboard as Gokudera and Yamamoto stood up to fight Hibari.

-With Daemon-

Daemon leaped on top on a fallen desk as he looked at what his brother had done. Just as he was about to laugh, something fast had made his way and only missed a millimeter because Daemon had moved his head to look the other way. Daemon had stiffen as he looked where that was and saw Reborn with broken chains around his legs. He smirked as Daemon leaped down. Daemon brought his trident down as a bullet dashed towards him again. It had only scratched Daemon's face causing Reborn to smirk at the blood.

"Not the face! It's precious!" Fan-girls yelled out.

They both ran towards each other as they both brought their weapons down. They ended up at each others neck with much force causing the debris around them to splatter around.

Reborn leaned forward to meet his face. Daemon's eyes narrowed dangerously as he frowned.

"You won't get away with this you know Daemon." Reborn smirked as Daemon frowned even more then before but suddenly smirking.

"Nufufu~ Doesn't matter. I needed a work out anyway." Daemon taunted as he smirked as his trident was facing against Reborn's gun. He brought his leg up and was about to roundhouse-kick it on the side of Reborn's body but Reborn had saw this coming and used it's unused hand to block it. They stood there glaring at each other. Daemon and Reborn sadistically smirked at each other as they both brought their weapon back only to face each other again but with much force. This clashing cause a spark, Reborn had saw this and leaped back causing Daemon to almost trip because of the missing force.

Daemon laughed as Reborn smirked. What Daemon didn't know was that there was a trap for him. They both leaped back with good distance away from each other. They read each movement and ran, closing in the space between them. When they came in closer, Reborn had smirked. He did a back flip with his green gun still in hand as Daemon came closer, Reborn's eyes got darker as he got closer. Suddenly, Daemon was stopped by G's arrow, Alaude's cuffs, and Giotto who was behind him with his chainsaw dangerously close to him. Reborn stood up and walked up to him with a deadly smirk.

Suddenly Daemon had disappeared.

-With Gokudera, Hibari, Mukuro, and Yamamoto-

As Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari fought, Mukuro had stood up with a twitch mark on his forehead. He slowly creeped up to Hibari and slowly whispered,

"That wasn't very nice... KYO-KUN!" At the last part, Mukuro had dashed forward and swung his trident but missed. Hibari had jumped up and was preparing to hit Mukuro under him with his Tonfas. Mukuro saw this one coming, so he did a back flip. After landing, Mukuro, Hibari, Gokudera, and Yamamoto dashed forward at the same time. Mukuro swung his trident while Hibari swung his Tonfa, seeing which one was the strongest. The dynamites and Yamamoto's sword flew in the background blowing/cutting whatever in its path. Mukuro pushed more force to the trident as he smirked at Hibari's reaction.

"Wao."

Hibari swung his other tonfa towards Mukuro's side but Mukuro wasn't fast enough. Just as Mukuro was about to jump to escape the attack, Hibari had roundhouse kicked him on the face due to the fact that his other attack was just a diversion.

"No not his face too!" Fan-girls cried.

Mukuro flew back but stood back up and dashed forward once again but missed his target. Hibari had side-stepped to the side attempting to swing his Tonfa behind Mukuro's back but was grabbed by him. Mukuro grabbed his leg and threw him towards Chrome, Lambo, and Lampo.

Hibari quickly did a back flip in air and had pushed him off the wall he had landed on because of his flip and flew towards Mukuro. They both landed in air as Mukuro jumped up to stop the attack with his Trident. Suddenly, cells (jail cells) were summoned by Daemon causing some people to be trapped in it.

-With Reborn, Alaude, Giotto, G, and Daemon-

As Daemon had disappeared, they had looked around them to look for him. Left, right, down?

"No, up." A creepy voice had said above them said. Everyone looked up and saw jail cells falling towards them. Everyone tried to escape but some weren't fast enough. They got trapped in a huge jail cell. They were filled with Daemon, Mukuro, Hibari, Reborn, Alaude, and Giotto. They all gleared at each other as they walked in a large circle keeping an eye on each on everyone of them. Suddenly Giotto made the first move and ran towards Daemon.

Giotto had crouched down and kicked Daemon's legs with force in which he did not expect this and fell on his side. After seeing this happen, Reborn leaped back and did a backflip as he shot out some bullets that went towards Daemon and Mukuro. Daemon grunted in pain as he struggled to stand up. Not seeing the bullets(Daemon), Mukuro ran in to save Daemon while blocking the bullets with his trident, Mukuro summoned the Triple H. Hade's Hell Hound; Cerberus. A sudden crack on the floor caused everyone to leap back. After everyone had leaped back (including the people outside of the cell), a three-headed rottweiler twice the size of a woolly mammoth with long snake for a tail and tiny snake heads in its black and brown fur had appeared.

Mukuro and Daemon jumped top of the hound.

"Kufufu~ Behold, Hades Guard Dog of The Underworld."

"Cerberus. Nufufu~ you did well, my little brother." Daemon praised Mukuro who smirked in return.

While they were talking, Hibari dashed toward and swung his Tonfa attempting to cut off the demon's head off as it stood up correctly. But the attempt was ceased when the demon stopped the attack by blocking his with its paw and punched him in the stomach causing him to fly back hitting the cell.

"Nufufu~ did you really think that was enough to stop this monstrous hound?"

"As if~ Kufufu."

-Outside of the cell-

Everyone's jaws were dropped as Mukuro and Daemon had jumped on top of the hound. There was no way the legen-wait-for-it-dary Cerberus would be here!

They were proved wrong when Hibari was thrown towards the cell causing them to run around.

"Che, didn't think that he had the guts to take Hades Hound." Gokudera scowled as he watched the fight. Unbeknownst to them, someone was clearly not believing it more than anyone else.

'HIIEEEEEEEEEE! A THREE-HEADED DOG! WHY IS CERBERUS HERE?! Gyupii!' Tsuna thought while hyperveltaling. It was obvious that all this chaos wasn't good for his health so he quietly stood up, hoping that no one will see him, and headed towards the door. As he got closer to the door...

"AH!" Lambo had yelled.

'G-gyupii...' Tsuna froze, slowly turned his head, silently hoping for a miracle that he wasn't caught, and had saw Lambo looking at...

"Damare TAKO-HEAD!" Lambo had yelled at Gokudera who was glaring at him.

"Oh? And what the fuck are you going to do about it AHOSHI? Hm?" Gokudera replied as he stooped low so that he could face Lambo. They both were glaring at each other and you could practically see lightning strike between their eyes.

"Maa, Maa~ don't fight~ ne Takeshi?"

"Yeah~ no need to."

"EXTREME! I WANT TO JOIN!"

"DAMARE TURF-TOP! NO ONE'S TALKING TO YOU!"

"ULIMATELY YOU ARE!"

"Oh my..."

*sigh from G*

They completely forgot about the fight before them and did not see Reborn smashed through the floor and Mukuro being thrown between Alaude and Hibari while Giotto was out for blood and began scaring the hell out of Cerberus, literally.

Tsuna sweat-dropped at them. He returned to whatever he was doing and scooted a bit more before having his hand on the doorknob. He twisted it quietly and closed his eyes and still heard noises of figh-

"Well you ain't got none of this~ *wiggle*"

"I so do! *wiggle, wiggle*"

... Tsuna sweat-dropped mentally before opening the door. He took a step forward before bumping into someone and falling onto his butt. Tsuna looked up and saw a familiar face but couldn't place his tongue one it.

"My my, are you alright?" A lady with short navy blue hair with an orange flower print under her left somewhat lilac/lavender eye. She was very pretty. She looked very worried for Tsuna as she gave her hand in front of him to take. Looking at the kind gesture, Tsuna blushed at the pretty lady's kind smile when he had took her hand causing his cat tail to whip around at the kindness that the lady had showed. And the lady defiantly did not miss that.

'K-Kawii~ that tail and ears~ kyaa~' the lady thought but quickly reminding herself why she was here.

"Now, are you okay-" Before the lady could finish her question a huge breakout had happened. The cell was blown open, Cerberus was no where to be seen, Giotto had a scary look on his face, Hibari, Alaude, and Reborn were glaring so dangerously at the siblings, Gokudera was cursing in every language he knew at Ryohei, Lambo, and Yamamoto, Yamamoto was laughing because he didn't know that Gokudera was saying, Lambo was crying, Chrome was helping Lambo, Ryohei and Knuckles was yelling their signature phrase, G and Asari was sweat-dropping.

After this had caught the lady's attention, her eyes suddenly got darker. She stepped inside of the room, avoiding the debris around some areas, and quickly took a glance of the room before taking a huge swallow of air.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The lady yelled out. Tsuna's cat ears flinched not thinking that the lady had guts to do that due to the fact that she was so nice earlier. The chaos stopped and the boys/girl looked up in fear, stopped whatever they were doing and quietly prayed for help from God. But guess what?

"Ain't nobody got for that." A heavenly voice above had said as everyone looked up. One silently cursing because of it.

"L-Luce..." Reborn said as he gulped a bit because of Luce's glare which was now on him.

Luce is always seen in her formal attire, which consists of a white one-piece dress and and a white coat and with a smile on her face. She's kind and caring and very popular due to it. Everyone looks up to her. She is the leader of the Arcobaleno.

"You know, I was coming down here to see the new kid that I have heard about from everyone. Apparently there was something about him that made him go to this class. But when I got here, you guys were scaring the hell out of him! What do you have to say for your self?!" Luce had yelled. Everyone flinched because this was the first time they had heard Luce nearly curse them.

"So you met Tsunayoshi-k-... Tsunayoshi-San Luce-San?" Mukuro said nervously as Luce's glare was focused on him.

"Oh yes I have. I can see that he is a very kind boy... Yet has a mysterious and dark past." Luce said as she quietly whispered the last part to herself.

"Well, where is he?" Daemon asked nicely as he can but nearly flinched when Luce and glared at him but answered his question.

"Tsuna-kun is over ther-... Are? (Pronounced: A-re)" Luce had pointed where she had last saw him but had only saw the tip of his tail before it had disappeared. The boys looked at each other and ran out the door and went after him while Luce looked confused and a bit mad as well.

Tsuna ran out of the rooms as the boys prepared to run after him. Tsuna looked behind and boy was he wrong at doing so. Behind him was all the boys in X-D class running after him and some were even doing all it takes to stop or even slow down the other boys like 'accidentally' tripping them or punching them in the face. Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro, and Daemon came up ahead of all the boys.

"HIEEEEE!"

"Step away from my herbivore, herbivore."

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Nufufu~ you know you can't escape~"

"Dame-Tsuna, don't you dare run away from me."

"GET AWAY FROM JUUDAIME YOU BASTARDS!" A familiar voice yelled from the hoard of boys and I'm sure you guys know who that is.

"Haha~ this is fun"

"Lambo-sans nii-San!"

"EXREME/ULTIMATE RUNNING!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SCARING MY TSU-CHAN/TSUNA-KUN!?" Giotto and Luce yelled together as they brought out their weapons.

As the boys ran after Tsuna, Tsuna had suddenly disappeared from their view causing them to narrow their eyes at everything they see, but mostly the people who were capable of making something disappear.

-With Tsuna-

As Tsuna ran away from the boys, he was forced to take a sharp left turn in which he freaked out. After taking the turn, he was suddenly taken by someone into a room with his mouth gagged by a solid hands that clearly said that the person was a worker of some sort that makes stuff. The room was clearly dark and the only thing that let light through, was the small crack for the mysterious person to see through if they were still chasing after this boy. After seeing no one in the hallway, the mysterious person had Un- gagged Tsuna and let him go.

Tsuna took a big swallow of air and took three steps back away from the person, who knows whether or not he/she was nice or not. The person took one last glance through the crack, seeing no one there, he/she quietly closed the door.

"Who are you?" The stranger said while Tsuna fumed.

"I should be asking you Nya! *gasp* *covers mouth*" The lights went on and Tsuna met with a teenage who has blonde hair and is wearing a green one-piece jumpsuit and black boots. The boy had his fingers on the light switch as one of his eyebrows was up in curiosity.

"Names Spanner. Yours?" Spanner asked as he went towards a white table that had a broken robot on it. Tsuna looked at his back for a moment and the robot before replying.

Spanner has blonde hair and is almost always seen wearing a green one-piece jumpsuit and black boots.

Spanner is a laid-back teenager but yet someone who makes robots. He's a technophile and loves Japan because of their advancements in robotics. He's also competitive when it comes to mechanical engineering. He is always seen with a lollipop in his mouth and he says that it keeps the brain efficient.

"Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hm..."

Tsuna stood there dumbly before saying that he was going to leave now.

"Uh... I-I'm going to leave now... If you don't mind that is..."

"I don't, go on ahead."

Tsuna nodded before walking towards the door but bowed first.

"Arigato for helping me... Nya..." Tsuna ran out not seeing the look on Spanner's face.

"Tsuna... Eh."

Tsuna ran out of the school and ran to a nearby dorm and ran in without looking behind. Tsuna feeling the wind against his Neko ears and tail, he had heard the vibrations of the stomps of the boys chasing after him. He ran into the elevator and started huffing for air.

"...eard... Him over here!"

Tsuna panicked when he heard that. He went up to the #pad and clicked the number that he saw first. The 20th floor. As the door to the elevator started to close, he saw the boys ran towards the elevator. He panicked and stared pressing the button harshly to make it go. They came closer to the door but just in time... The door had closed. Tsuna heard banging on the door of the elevator so he stepped back some more.

"N-Ne, d-daijobu?" Tsuna's blood froze cold. Tsuna gulped and slowly turned around and came to face a red headed boy with matching red compass like eyes. He was bit relieved that it wasn't one of those boys that were chasing him.

"H-ha?" Tsuna asked. The red headed boy smiled and handed him a red handkerchief. Tsuna looked at it for a moment before looking at the boy. The boy still had a smile on his face. Tsuna smiled in returned before taking it and wiping it on his sweaty forehead. He hasn't ran this long in forever.

"A-arigato... U-um..." Tsuna started and looked at the boy in question. The boy blushed at the smiled on Tsuna's adorable face before coughing and answering,

"E-Enma Kozarto. You can call me Enma."

Enma a kind boy just like Tsuna in which his social skills are poor at best; his shy demeanor and quiet voice make him an easy target for bullying. He appears to be weak-minded. Enma, however, does have serious and even cruel side to him that he keeps hidden from others. However, he's actually a kind-hearted boy who deeply cares for his family and friends. A strong-willed individual, he is willing to do anything in order to protect them.

"Ah. Enma-kun arigato. Sawada Tsunayoshi but call me Tsuna."

Tsuna and Enma smiled to each other before a bell had rung and the elevator door had opened. Tsuna was bout to thank Enma again but before that could happen, yells, curses, stomps could be heard from a far. Tsuna panicked before smiling a quick tired smile at him and ran forgetting something very important that he had to give back.

"Ah... My handkerchief... Tsuna-kun..."

As Tsuna ran, he suddenly saw light before his eyes. This resulted in him bumping into someone. Tsuna quickly closed his eyes for the impact... but immediently smelled cologne. He looked up and locked eyes with deep blue eyes. Both eyes (from Tsuna and the stranger) blinked before Tsuna squealed from the sudden encounter.

"Gomen." The stranger had said. It was deep for a person so it certainly isn't a girl. He stood up and had let go of Tsuna who was hanging on him by the shoulders. Tsuna, seeing that his feet was on the ground, quickly bowed 90 degree and quickly thanked him.

"A-ano... D-domo-arigato gazaimasu!" Tsuna stuttered quickly. The person before him stuttered at the sudden movement before telling him to stand up. Doing as what he was told, Tsuna met with a boy who had dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Tsuna focused more on his eyes.

"A-ano..." The boy said causing Tsuna to blush at he had done.

"G-gomenasai!" The boy had chuckled a bit before smiling at him.

"Thy Basil, thou?" The boy named Basil had asked Tsuna who became confused at what he had said, no one says that these days...

"U-uhh... Sawada Tsunayoshi... But I prefer Tsuna..." Tsuna said quietly as he looked at the ground while Basil laughed. Basil had noticed the ears and tails on Tsuna causing him to become curious. His hands wandered up to Tsuna's head, just a centimeter away from Tsuna's cat ears causing Tsuna to panic. Basil had noticed this and had apologized and gave a apologetic smile. Tsuna blushed and quietly said,

"N-no... I-it's ok-Kay... You can tou-touch it..." This caused Basil to be surprised, Tsuna seemed very protective of his assets.

"Thou sure?" Tsuna nodded and looked down, allowing Basil to have a clear view of his cat ears and tail in which the tail was curling up afraid of being touched. Basil had noticed and just decided to touch his ears. He lifted his hands once again. Inch. Centimeter. ~Touch~

Basil had felt the softness of the ear. It was as soft as silk and shiny as one too. Basil got too absorbed and ended up accidentally rubbing it. Tsuna but his lip from letting it out and was pulling on the hem of his hoodie. 'M-mukya~' Tsuna thought but suddenly his tail stood up when he had felt Basil rub his ear. Tsuna suddenly took a small step and placed his head on Basil's shoulder out of reflex causing Basil to notice and also caused him to blush.

"N-nhhhn~"

"Daijobu?" Basil asked Tsuna. He turned his head a bit and saw Tsuna's face flush faster than a toilet jk, than a person who had royal flush on poker. One last rub and Tsuna won't make it. ~rub~

"A-ahhnnh!~" Tsuna moaned out erotically causing Basil to blush harder than ever. Suddenly Tsuna's ear twitch causing Tsuna to have his eyes widen. He had heard... A rampage. Tsuna quickly pushed Basil away who was confused and quickly ran through the long hallway.

(A/n: my god, Basil is such a tease~)

Tsuna stumbled upon a room. He looked around panicky before hurrying inside. It was dark but he could he a bit. He pressed his back against the door before flipping over to hear if anyone was following him. Unbeknownst to him... He wasn't alone in the room...

"Trash."

"HIEEEEE-" -CRASH!- Before Tsuna could finish his girly scream, a wine bottle had been thrown next to his face causing it to hit the wall and break into a million pieces. Tsuna quickly closed his eyes tightly and hugged himself when he had heard that noise. That noise was horrible. Lights went on as a short take of inhale from the person who threw the wine bottle.

"Tsunayoshi." The person said. Tsuna still wouldn't listen, he crouched down and hugged himself. He remembered it again. He wanted it to stop. He didn't want this. He wanted himself to be gone. Away from the pain. From those months of being in that cold dark cell. Each night of hearing screams, pleads of help, and he was forced to hear it all.

"P-please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" Tsuna had continued his chant hoping that whatever that was after him would accept his pleading. HE DIDN'T WANT NONE OF THIS! Tsuna silently cried as he was suddenly engulfed in warmth of a person's hug. Suddenly his eyes were opened wide and was and orange color. A flame suddenly started dancing on his forehead.

-Flashback-

A boy trapped in a dark cell with the only light from a small square metal window that had the full moon looked, no older than 12, was shaking in the corner with his tiny hands into a fist and against his ears to block out the screams from afar. Why are they doing this to us? Why did he have to be here. Why did the other kids have to be here too? Did God hate them? Suddenly the boy heard the door open on next cell next to him.

"n-no! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! -KUN!" A familiar voice yelled out for help. The boy looked up and ran towards the door and started banging on it with all his might as screams of the voice broke through. As he kept banging, the boy heard the voice pleaded even harder for help causing the boy to go down on his knee and cry silently as he kept banging on the door.

"N-NOO!-" The scream had stopped causing the boy to have his eyes wide. He suddenly heard a slide of an old bag and he knew what that meant.

"... Num... 26... Fail..." The boy broke out crying as foot steps got closer to his cell. It was time. His cell door opened as a man in a dirty white coat with blood stains on it walked in. He was carrying a clipboard and was wearing circle glasses. He looked up from the clipboard and looked at the crying boy who crawled as far as possible away from him.

"T-k-... T-... Yoshi... 2... 7... You're turn."

"P-please... No... LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

-Reality-

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tsuna cried out as the stranger hugged him hoping that he would believe that he wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm not going to hurt you... What happened?" That was the last thing that Tsuna heard before he had blacked out of fatigue in the arms of the a familiar stranger. Just as the stranger felt that Tsuna had lost consciousness, he had carried Tsuna bridal style and walked through a door that had said 'bedroom'. He quietly laid Tsuna on a black Four Post canopy bed. The pillows were gray as the sheets was black that had white designs of a tiger on it.

After laying Tsuna down, the stranger stood back up and looked at him. He looked so different from before. He had somewhat had soft porcelain skin, brown gravity defying hair yet it was soft, and a petite body that girls would be so jealous for. After the stranger looked back up to see Tsuna's face, he had seen a tear drop from Tsuna's left eye down his cheek. The stranger quickly wiped it away with a tissue.

The stranger walked out before leaving a small crack to let light through the door into the bedroom. The sun was going down as the stranger went to get his phone. After finding it, he had called his idiot brother and explained everything as Giotto did the same on his side. During the conversation at what happened during class, the stranger felt himself twitch of annoyance at what he heard. There was hell to pay.

After hanging up, he waited a few minutes before he heard a quiet knock at his door. He stood up and headed towards... His wine cabinet as the door was opened by a stranger. As he stepped through, the person was now recognizable. It was Giotto. The stranger took one of his finest wine and took two glass glasses and set it down next to a circle glass table that was next to the cabinet. Giotto walked up to the stranger and sat down on one of the chairs as the stranger did the same.

"Xanxus." Giotto said as the stranger who had his face flashed by light was now recognizable. Xanxus opened the wine and poured them some of it. After doing so, Xanxus closed it and got his and drank from it.

"Trash." Giotto sweat-dropped before taking a swing of the wine given to him. After doing so, he looked at Xanxus straight in the eye.

"Nothing happened right?" Xanxus stopped mid-stop at drinking his wine, his red eyes dart to Giotto's blue eye as he continued drinking again before saying,

"Nothing." Giotto nodding before stand up but also finishing the wine given to him.

"I guess I put Tsuna back to his room." Giotto said as Xanxus followed his every move but nodded. Seeing him nod, Giotto silently opened the bedroom door and saw Tsuna sleeping peacefully.

"You know what. I think I'll have Tsuna stay here instead." This caused Xanxus to look at him.

"You know, he might wake up if I carry him suddenly besides, you said he didn't see your face right? Then the morning is a great reunion for you guys to have. So ill just leave you guys alone. I trust you." Giotto said happily as he silently walked away from the bedroom door and walked towards the exit. Just as he walked away his eyes was shadowed as he gave a small frown with his back towards Xanxus.

"Take care of him Xanxus. This is not laughing matter."

"...Hn." Xanxus replied as Giotto turned back to normal with his idiot smile and closed the door. Silence was left as Xanxus's red eyes darted towards the sleeping beauty, watching as Tsuna's chest rose up then down.

What exactly happened?

To Be Continued...

Secretly: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN~ hope you guys like this and I hope it is long enough and good enough for you guys to forgive me. See you next time. With lots of love~ Secretly

Neko-sen Corner Time!

Tsuna: I'm sure you guys already know us and it is...

Vongola: NEKO-SEN CORNER~

Tsuna: Today we will be answering questions!

Yamamoto: Haha~ this question is funny

Tsuna: How so?

Yamamoto: cause-

Mukuro: Do not tell Kufufu~ remember what director said

Yamamoto: oh yeah... Gomen Tsuna *smile*

Tsuna: *sweat-drop* h-hmm... Ara? Where's Gokudera?

Ryohei: EXTREME DIRECTOR WANTED HIM TO EXTREMELY GO AWAY AND WATCH SOMEWHERE EXTREMELY ELSE WITH HIM CUFFED UP BEING EXTREMELY WATCHED.

Tsuna: ... Eh? Why?

Lambo: Cause they said they wouldn't want him going crazy because of the question that the guest is going to ask. See? Lambo-San is smart!

Tsuna: o-oh... Thank you Lambo.

Mukuro: Chrome, bring the guest in!

Chrome:h-hai... *comes in with her hair curly and wearing a baby doll lilac summer dress*

Tsuna: *jaw dropped*... C-chrome...

BrokenBlackCat: Whoa~ Tsuna-chan is drooling of your hotness Chrome! *nudges Chrome*

Chrome: b-bossu... *blush*

Mukuro:Oya Oya... I don't think s-

BrokenBlackCat: Oh stop it Mukuro!

Tsuna: *goes back to normal* uh... Okay Kuro-Neko-chan, what is it you wish to ask me?

BrokenBlackCat: *eyes gleaming* how... Many times... Will you be... cross-dressing in this fanfic? Ne ne~ tell me.

Voice from far away: WHAT!? JUUDAIME WILL BE CROSS-DRESSING?! NOT ON MY DEAD BO- *gagged*

Guard: WE GOT HIM!

Voice: KRGDIDNRHDKDB-

Other Guard: QUICK GIVE HIM THE SHOT!

Yamamoto/Ryohei: what was that (EXTREMELY) all about?

Secretly & BrokenBlackCat: *looks at each other and wiggles eyebrows and gives each other their rape faces* someone's getting raped~

Tsuna: ...

Director: ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER THE QUESTION OR NOT?!

Tsuna: I DON'T KNOW! I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT ME CROSS-DRESSING!

Girly voice: Well with me around honey~ you'll be doing it a lot of times *steps in and shows up as Lussuria*

Tsuna: HIEEE! Lussuria!

Lussuria: You called darling? *looks at secretly*

Secretly: Totally did~ well did this answer your question Kuro-chan?

BrokenBlackCat: It did! =D

Secretly: well it's time to go!

Vongola, Luss-chan, BrokenBlackCat, & Secretly: The more you know~ and Merry One-Day Late Christmas and an early Happy New Years from Katekyo Hitman Reborn / A guest/ The author!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awakened By A Kiss By A So-Called Prince and having breakfast with a loving brother?

Secretly: (Please read this note since this chapter is dedicated for you awesome people) Hello guys and girls~ I updated as soon as possible when I felt that I should do it and a celebration. This is for the very special people out there who stayed there through since the 100th review. I am extremely happy since this is my most popular fanfic that I wrote here on and I'm kind of surprised of the results. I have now have over 100 followers and reviews on this fanfic and I think we might even make it to 200 reviews on maybe the 15th chapter since we're on the 4th chapter (including this, not including the filler). So, can we make my goal come true? =D.

Disclaim: Everything here is meant for humor and entertainment only and not to be taken seriously. Please no flames whatsoever, flames will be used for campfires so that I can be the leader for the cow... Cow... Cow?... CAVEMEN! There we go! The cavemen. (I actually said this statement, I forgot what cavemen were called)

(PLEASE READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!)

~Previously~

"Take care of him Xanxus. This is not laughing matter."

"...Hn." Xanxus replied as Giotto turned back to normal with his idiot smile and closed the door. Silence was left as Xanxus's red eyes darted towards the sleeping beauty, watching as Tsuna's chest rose up then down.

What exactly happened?

~Currently~ (Sad part first then humor)

Tsuna silently walked around a completely white room. He kept asking questions in his head as he stopped to look at a holographic screen that played a scene again... And again. 'Where am I?' 'Why am I here' 'How come I don't remem...' 'Why do I keep having those flashbacks?' 'Who is that boy?' 'Is that me?' 'Why is that happening?'

The screen changed and it had the same boy being experimented on. Tsuna's eyes widened in fear with tears in his eyes as he watched the event unfold before his eyes. He saw the kid's skull being cracked open and them taking notes not caring if the boy dies of blood loss. And the boy just laid there... and watched the whole thing before his eyes. Every cut that the scalpel had made on the boy's body, every drip of blood, and every feel of pain. Tsuna felt it all. He fell on his knees when he had saw the boy cry, begging for the pain to stop, and pleading for him to be dead already. Tsuna ran his fingers through his hair and pull on it furiously and cried even more in pain. But not because of him pulling his hair... But because he felt nothing...*

"W-why... WHY DON'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?! Why... P-please... Someone... Help me..."

Suddenly Tsuna felt heat on his face and a small breeze. He lifted his head up to see light shine before his eyes. He wiped the tears out of his eyes as the holographic screen was torn into a million glass blue teardrops. Tsuna, feeling curious, crawled closer to the teardrops as they fell to the ground. Tsuna looked confused as he saw one of them shine continuously in the air.

He looked at the teardrop a little closer careful not to break the other teardrop underneath him since they were glass and made that little noise when you tap your finger nail on those fancy glass cups. As he looked closer, he heard a childlike voice. In fact, two of them as the teardrop shined as it made a reflection on the other teardrops on the floor; it made a ripple like shine.

'_W-why a-are th-they doing t-this to us?...' The same boy that Tsuna saw on the screen, cried. _

_'Maybe because God hates us.' A nonchalant but childlike voice had whispered._

_'B-but... If G-God hates us like you s-say... Then why did he m-make us in the first p-place?' _

_'... It was inevitable. You've seen the world change before your eyes when you were out there. There's no way to change it. No way... To avoid it.'_

The voices suddenly stopped as the teardrop fell to the ground making that noise and mixed in with the others making Tsuna confused. There was exactly a million teardrops on the ground but somehow... None of them were near him. '... What?'

Out of no where, he had a feeling that something was going to happen to him if he doesn't wake up. Like an intuition. Instantly, the room shone brightly as everything dispersed and went away. Tsuna had woke up as light was shined on his somewhat pale face.

Tsuna came faced to face with a blonde-haired boy, who had a lopsided tiara on his head and his eyes weren't showing. Tsuna blinked.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE-"

The door was kicked open by an enraged Xanxus. The boy topping Tsuna had been kicked away as some other unfamiliar faces appeared behind the doorway to observe what was going on.

"Fucking Trash." Xanxus scowled and took the blonde-haired boy away by his collar and threw him out the doorway, almost hitting the unfamiliar faces. He went back to where the fallen door was, fixed it, headed out, and closed the door making Tsuna confused.

"...Xanxus-nii-chan..."

Tsuna looked at his lap and held the dark sheets tightly making it wrinkled and ruffled before relaxing his hands and letting go.

'What was that dream... Why...'

Just as Tsuna raised his head, the door was roughly opened and closed by Xanxus. In his hand was a tray making Tsuna curious. Tsuna's ears had perked up when he had caught up the scent of the things on the tray. As Xanxus stopped next to the bed, he pulled out a table under the bed and pulled a unused chair next to him and sat down. He placed the tray on the table as Tsuna observed the food on top. There was a steaming hot soup that had rosemary sprinkled on top next to a cup of equally hot black coffee with a napkin that held two spoons, some packets of sugar, a small container that held milk, and a small mint.

Tsuna sat up and looked at Xanxus with soft eyes.

"Here." Xanxus held up a spoon that held some steaming soup making Tsuna fluster up and stutter.

"B-but... I-I-I ca-can do I-it my-myself..."

"Don't make me repeat myself Tsunayoshi." Xanxus replied as he sternly looked at Tsuna with a usual frown upon his handsome face.

"B-but! ... O-okay..." Tsuna pouted making Xanxus, blush even the slightest but it had disappeared the next second. Tsuna opened his mouth as Xanxus blew on the soup before placing the spoon in Tsuna's mouth in which he had swallowed. He took a sigh trying to relieve the slight hotness radiating from his throat. He blushed afterwards. He sneaked a peak at Xanxus slowly with a small pout on his face.

"... I can do it myself..." Tsuna suggested quietly making Xanxus look at him before nodding silently and began making his coffee. Tsuna picked up the spoon and slowly finished the soup as Xanxus stared out a nearby window drinking his coffee with his back towards Tsuna. After Tsuna had finished the last teaspoon of soup, he had placed the spoon back inside the bowl, and gazed at Xanxus' back. Something inside him had just clicked automatically making him crawl to where Xanxus was and had hugged him behind his back tightly as if it was for dear life. He covered his face in his back as he murmured words to Xanxus making him place his coffee down, turn around correctly, and hug Tsuna back.

"... I missed you... Xanxus-nii..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

I noticed that this chapter is the most serious and most changing writing style out of every chapter I wrote. And yay for so much fluffyness between Xaxnus-kun and Tsuna-chan. I hope you guys don't mind of the change of attitude with the writing style, I wanted to try something new. If you enjoyed the new style, tell me about it. Oh and sorry if this chapter was shorter than usual.

Secretly: So this is the important announcement! Might think about changing the title for this fanfic since it doesn't match with the rest of Tsuna's past. So I was thinking about 'A Neko's Forgotten Memories', 'A Neko's Taken Past', 'A Pool Of Forgotten memories', OR 'A Pool Of A Neko's/forgotten Tears' Which is better? Oh and I jus realized that I kept Tsuna's last name as Sawada even though he's been adopted into the Vongola, so just pretend that in the past chapters that it's Vongola Tsunayoshi not Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No Neko-Sen since no one asked a question. Remember, they will answer anything.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Lesson 3 Part 1!: If a flamboyant boy with colorful hair suddenly appears, run, run for your 9 lives...

(IMPORTANT A.N! PLEASE READ!)

Mishap: ... IM ALIVE! I am terribly sorry I didn't upload after 5 freaking months. I'm pretty sure a lot of you guys are mad... I'm sorry... But as July is coming, I thank you for all the people who helped me out on my inconvenience. Btw, I broke my left hand from figure skating over the time i didn't upload and also because of school. Which is why i couldn't upload this story sooner, so I hope you guys forgive me. I'm so sorry if there are a lot of grammar or misspellings and for any OOCs with the characters.

Recap on Chapter Four

Tsuna woke up, in front of him a blonde-headed boy who was about to kiss him making him squeal in surprise. Next thing he knows, the door was kicked down by Xanxus, the blonde boy was kicked out of the room, and Xanxus brings in some food. After some bonding time together, Tsuna hugs Xanxus making Xanxus do the same thus concluding Chapter Four; Awakened by a so-called prince and breakfast with a loving brother.

~Chapter Five~

Just as after Xanxus had hugged Tsuna back, there were exactly 6 pair of eyes staring through the door as quietly as they can... But we all know that ain't gonna happen with the Varia. Quietness hardly ever happens. So, just as Xanxus hugged Tsuna back, certain people could not believe their eyes.

Their LEADER. Their BOSS. Their ABUSER. THE ALCOHOLIC SEME. Had gone SOFT on a chocolate turf of hair that just literally thrown itself on one of the HEARTLESS, DEADLY AND CRUEL leaders of this school. And yet Xanxus just... H-HUGS him?! Not even a punch in the face?!

Nope... Xanxus wasn't able to hurt that boy. After all, he was his precious little brother. And nothing can make him hurt that Neko. It was just weird to Xanxus on how Tsunayoshi had gotten those 'assets', if you know what I mean that is. After hugging a chocolate turf for about two minutes, Xanxus looked at Tsuna in the eyes, then looked at his 'other' assets. 'Those curves aren't what boys are suppose to have...' Xanxus said mentally.

"Tsunayoshi," Hearing his name, Tsuna looks up and tilts his head as cute as he can in confusion. "Where exactly did you get those 'assets'."

Just outside, a tall and very flamboyant boy was squealing as quiet as he can after looking at such a cute scene while others had blushes and couldn't believe their eyes.

"'Assets'?" Everyone looked at Tsuna (remember, that the group is on the other side of the door and Xanxus is in the room with Tsuna) in expectation. I mean its not like he was born with it right?... Right?

"You mean these?" Tsuna points at his Neko ears and tail making Xanxus nod slightly. Tsuna tried to remember as good as he can. He started staring off to space as he had this pain filled look in his eyes. Just as he tried to remember, a flashback flashed before his eyes.

Tsuna looked up with half-lidded and saw men in dirty white coats that had many blood stains on it and matching mouth cover. The men looked over him and started writing some stuff down as Tsuna started looking around with deep breathing. 'Where am I?...' He looked up again and heard the people in dirty coats talking quietly as if not wanting him to hear them. Tsuna could only hear bits and little parts of what they were saying.

"N-... 27..."

''...leted...st... ever...''

''...all... do... t?''

''...doing... What?''

''...ase...mories...''

"... Oh..."

"... Idiot."

The talking had stopped there as the men in coats stared at Tsuna who stared back with confused half-parted eyes. One of the men walked up to the metal bed that Tsuna was currently laying on and turned on some sort of machine. After clicking some buttons, it had started making weird noises making Tsuna force his eyes wide awake. Just as he had his eyes wide, metal cuffs was placed on his arms and legs and into the metal bed tightly cutting off the circulation of blood in his body.

Tsuna wriggled in pain as tears clouded his vision. Two silhouette appeared in his blurry vision as one of them held his body down onto the table as the other went to go do something with the machine.

While doing so, something attached to his head and made a bleeping sound. Just as it was placed, Tsuna felt a painful sensation. It was like a billion needles started prickling into your skull trying to get in and you trip and the whole needles are shoved in. That was the feeling. Tsuna screamed and writhed in agony as the feeling continued for 5 minutes.

Then blank. Everything that had happened to him in that death chilling place was gone.

"...na...hi... sunayo... TSUNAYOSHI."

Tsuna woke out of his trance with a scream. He started grabbing his hair as he cried his eyes out. He brought his knees to his chest and started murmuring to himself to calm down subconsciously. 'N-no... Not again...' It kinda sounded like a lullaby for some reason... A familiar lullaby to Tsuna's ears. And a creepy one at that. But, for some reason... He didn't know why he knew that song... He just... Began singing it, creeping him out.

"... C-come children, come to me... S-safe and happy you shall be... F-far, far, far away... Just as long as you don't s-squeal... Children, children please don't c-cry... You'll be f-free... Free... Free just as long as you don't le-leave..." Everyone looked at Tsuna as he murmured those creepy words.

"Tsunayosh-"

"Oh I'm not done... Children children, please don't squirm... These ropes, I know, shall hold you firm...Scream, scream all you want... No one will hear those pity screams..."

"Q-Q..." Were the faces of the people after Tsuna had finished with a painful look on his face as he started hiccuping. Just after that, there was a knocking on the door making everyone surprised. No one was sure whether or not to answer it, so they all just decided to let it be. The knocking continued for about five more seconds making Xanxus annoyed out of his mind and Tsuna stopping his hiccuping to being just plain confused. Just why aren't they answering the door? Nobody knows why either.

The knocking had stopped making everyone sigh that the noise was finally stopped. But that was when the door was kicked open forcefully. The door fell off its hinges and fell on the floor causing dust to rise.

"Answer the freaking door when someone is FUCKING KNOCKING XANX- GAH!." Just before the stranger could finish their sentence, a row of harsh stomping ran towards the door and tackled the person.

"SHHHHHH..."

"WHY DON'T YOU SHH."

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"VOIII! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"PEASANT! DON'T TELL A PRINCE TO 'SHUT THE FUCK UP'!"

"Why don't you guys just all shut the fu-"

"Shut up froggy."

"WHY ARE YOU GUYYYYS DOING THIS MAH?"

"..."

"BOOSSSSSS!"

"SHHHHHH." Suddenly the voices quieted down as they became harsh murmurs instead. The loud voices before had made Xanxus and Tsuna stare at the door, one in confusion, the other in irritation.

Xanxus turned his head and stared at Tsuna's tear-stained face. Xanxus took his large hand, well large in Tsuna's eyes, and ruffled Tsuna's hair taking Tsuna's attention to be on him now. Xanxus' hand switched to being on Tsuna's head to now Tsuna's chin, lifting up his head. Xanxus took the napkin on the tray and wiped away Tsuna's tears.

"Ne... Nii-chan?"

"Hm."

"Arigato..." Tsuna took away Xanxus' hand away from his face and lightly kissed the top of Xanxus' nose. While this happened, the people outside had gotten ontop of one another and started peaking through the door. Staring wide eyes at what was happening in front of them. There was one thing that went through their head and it was,

"... What..." They were so surprised that the person who was underneath under all of them, *ahem*Levi*ahem*, had realized the weight on top of him and ultimately face-planted straight on the floor causing everyone else, to fall as well. This commotion caused the occupants in the room to turn their heads to the door.

Having enough of the loud commotion outside the door, Xanxus stands up and walks towards the door to open it, only to come face to face with everyone on the floor. Suddenly the room became colder as Xanxus' eyes became darker. He was about to grab a nearby wine bottle that was on a table next to him and was preparing to throw it at them for ruining the sibling bonding.

But that was until someone spoke up.

"Tsuna...?"

The one who was knocking, a boy with the same color of hair but a bit more calmer demeanor of Tsuna. They almost looked the same but he had a more of a golden caramel shade of eyes than Tsuna who had chocolate brown shade of eyes. His eyes blinked and smirked a bit before pushing everyone off him and walked towards Tsuna: slightly brushing his shoulders with Xanxus who had an annoyed look on his face.

He smiled as he looked down at Tsuna and finally engulfed him in a gentle bear hug. Tsuna placed his head on his chest and breathed in the scent of his other brother... Natsu. The scent of caramel and somewhat something burnt. It was a weird combination but it suited him. Tsuna looked up with tears in the corner of his eyes and smiled.

"Natsu-nii."

"... Nice to see you back." After a few more seconds of family bonding, Natsu lets go of Tsuna and pulls him out of Xanxus' room. Who knows that Xanxus did to his innocent little brother. Everyone's eyes widen in surprised. The boy that was in Xanxus room was this boy?! Giotto's little bro?! Wait... Since Xanxus and Natsu are releated to Giotto... Does this mean...?

"EHHH?!" Tsuna's eyes widened in surprised and went behind Xanxus, clenching Xanxus' sleeve.

"Mou! You guys made him scared! Come on kawaii boya~" A guy with a trenchcoat and has brown hair with a side part of green hair. He has an extremely muscular build, and always wears dark sunglasses and his coat has a large orange fur around the hood. It kinda reminded Tsuna of a peacock.

"Come to Luss-nee kawaii-boya~" The man said as he opened his arms out with a smile as small hearts came out of his body, floating around. Tsuna gulped and hesitantly walked towards him. The man started squealing in happiness as the kawaii boya was walking towards him. But the happy moment was destroyed by Natsu who pulled Tsuna back into his arms. The man pouted at Natsu in which he returned with a smirk. 'What an un-cute sky boy Nat is...'

"What's with your look mamma Squalo? Hmm? Crush on kawaii boya?" The peacock like man said as he stared at a guy named Squalo who had model like hair that even past his butt! (Dat ass.) He could have passed for a girl with his long mystical hair and feminine slender body but with the look on his face, NUH UH.

"Pssfft. 'Mamma Squalo...'" A boy with a crown on his head smirked, showing his pearly white teeth as it gleamed.

"You shouldn't talk so-called prince." A boy around the age of Tsuna piped up with an equal monotone face and voice. The boy with the crown scowled a second before smirking and brought out shiny knife and chucked it at the boy, only to hit the head of his frog hat. The voice was kind of familiar to Tsuna. But he didn't know where. Maybe a childhood friend he forgot about? He decided that he should talk to him later...

"Ow. That hurt you know sempai." Was his only response making Tsuna widen his eyes.

"Tch. Frog." He walked towards the boy and took back the knife that was in the frog hat.

"Mou... We should start introductions! You guys are scaring off kawaii-boya." Peacock-look alike piped up with an exciting grin on his face, "I'll start first, my name is Lussuria. But you can call me Luss-nee, Kawaii-boya~" Tsuna nodded with a small smile. He was nice.

"Prince Bel." The boy with the crown went up to Tsuna scaring him a bit since he was in the room that he was sleeping in. Bel took hold of Tsuna's hand and kissed his knuckles and smirked at Tsuna making him blush. The boy with the hat walked up and pushed Bel away making him smirk with a slight hint of scowl lingering.

"Sempai's not a prince. Fran." Fran nodded at him and walked away next to Bel as Bel took out his knifes to 'kill' Fran.

"Levi. Boss' right hand man." A guy with a scary demeanor and spiky hair grumbled as he stood near Xanxus who was drinking wine. The last one was the look alike model with the mystical hair. He looked up with a scowl.

"VOIII! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" He yelled violently as he stood up and started waving his sword around. This movement caused his magical long hair to start whipping back and forth. (WHIP YO HAIR BACK AND FORTH!) It scared Tsuna slightly as the sword moved around violently in his hands. He soon stopped as a loud glass sound breaking broke through. Tsuna looked up and saw Squalo drenched in wine as he was yelling at Xanxus who was ignoring him in which Levi started yelling at him in which Lussuria was telling them to calm down, having the motherly demeanor, Bel trying to kill Fran as he monotonly responses.

"A-ano..." Completely ignored.

"Ano..." Again completely ignored.

"A-A-A-ANO!?..." Everyone stopped as they turned around to see Tsuna looking down with a pouting face on.

"Kawaii-boya~"

"Tsuna..."

"Vongola. Tsuna Vongola." Tsuna looked up nervously with an adorable smile and held his hand out for someone to shake his hand. Only to be taken somewhere by a certain giggling peacock look alike.

"HIE!"

"Come Kawaii-boya~ Luss-nee will take care of you~"

Everyone looked at the door that was literally on its hinges from the earlier knock down by Natsu.

"LUSSURIA!"

~To-Luss-Nee's-Colorful-Room~

Tsuna was dragged by Lussuria as he stuttered in confusion. He was dragged into a room as Lussuria closed the door and headed towards a nearby door leaving Tsuna alone in the living room. Tsuna, being a curious cat he is, he wandered around, looking at the pictures and decoration. That was until he heard a loud crash behind him causing him to whip his head around to meet Lussuria behind a large box that had clothing coming out.

"Wanna play Kawaii-boya?" Lussuria asked as he opened up the box even wider, Tsuna swore he saw handcuffs and a mini-skirt.

"Umm... Okay..."

"Yay!" Tsuna was dragged into the bathroom and was forced to try on different cloths on. At first it wasn't too bad. That was until... More revealing clothes was tossed at him. Girl clothes at that.

First outfit was all green! A green loose tank top with dark green basketball shorts and green Jordans. To say... He looked like a million dollars. All green and wrinkly! Well what can you say? Cloths in boxes will be wrinkly if you don't take care of it. Skin of Tsuna himself was wrinkle free! Completely smooth as a baby's butt!

Second outfit was a red and black plaid shirt with black skinny jeans, a hat and red converse. To say... He looked like a playboy. An innocent one.

Third one was a sailor outfit. With a small sailor hat to go along with it. It was adorable. Choo choo! Wait... That's a train. Oops.

Fourth was a t-thirt with slightly ripped jeans and Jordans. It was a typical clothing of a guy. It was regular but with him wearing it, it was somewhat enhanced making Lussuria even more happier and excited.

Fifth was a black tuxedo. It was a pinstriped tuxedo with a blood red tie and black dress shoes. It came along with a cape too. It kind of reminded Tsuna of the Mafia clothing for some reason. Not that Tsuna minded though. Oh I wonder why.

Sixth was when it started getting 'weird'... It was a sun dress. It was a light blue dress that flowed around his legs. It was uncomfortable 'down there'. So breezy. He had a ribbon in his hair. It was straighten once then curled, making slight waves in his brown tuff of hair. And he certainly did grabbed the skirt making him embarrassed. SO FREAKING UNCOMFORTABLE! HOW DO GIRLS DO THIS?!

Sixth one was a white blouse that had ruffles and a pencil skirt. His hair was straighten so that Lussuria could make it into a French braid bun holding it in place was a pencil. In hand was a ruler and of course to top it off, one inch black Mary Janes. The 'teacher' outfit. (Kinky. XD lol) This made him blush even more! He reached for the skirt as he tried to pull it down. The length wasn't really what he enjoyed.

Seventh was a pink with black laces corset with a long skirt that had the same pattern but with a darker shade of pink and the laces into roses. It was that kind of skirt that was short in the front but long in the back. His hair was straighten with and was curled at the tips along with loose black ribbons holding some strands of hair. He had on ripped black stockings with black flats that had a pink now on its sides. With his 'assets' out and free (by that I mean cat tail and ears, you perverts.) and with light eyeliner and blood red lips. It kind of bothered Tsuna a bit. Not that it was gothic. But it was the SKIRT! You could practically see his thighs! He tried his best to cover his legs as Lussuria tossed more clothes. Lussuria smiled in glee at his work. But there was plenty more to go! Tsuna started to regret this...

Eighth was a police lady. It was the complete outfit too! With the cop hat that was placed on an angle on Tsuna's head to make him even more irresistible, the cop uniform with the suspiciously mini skirt, a fake pistol, handcuffs cuffed on his wrists and heels. He even had a similar wig of his own hair, but more longer and a bit more straighter. What has he gotten to.

Ninth was a cosplay of an anime girl from an anime he heard of once. He completely looked the same but his outfit was slightly different from the original. He had straight hair that was spray painted black and he had contact lens of the color deep blue. (Anime is Tokyo Mew Mew)

Tenth was a mix of a punk and a maid. It was the same uniform of a maid but it had slight changes of the pattern and it was spattered with pink and it was a lot shorter! The top was ripped off the skirt and it had detachable cuffs for his wrists and had a ripped up blood red tie that was around his neck that had pins and badges. The skirt was wrapped in fish nets in some places and in some places was the original maid uniform. The maid hat was also changed slightly and had the corner with fish nets and a couple of badges. Had stockings and black combat boots that was slightly splattered in red. It was a weird combination, but it looked great.

Finally it was over. Tsuna sighed as he finally took off the clothes as Lussuria thanked him. The sun was already close to setting as Tsuna walked out the bathroom. It was finally over. How can girls wear those shoes! It was torture for Tsuna. He could practically walk. He heard happy giggles from a certain peacock, rising his curiosity and walked towards Lussuria. He had a phone out with a gleeful grin on his face. This made Tsuna even more curious. He looked over Lussuria's shoulder to peak only to scream his signature scream.

"HIE?! L-l-Luss-nee, what I-is that?" Surprising Lussuria a bit, he looked at Tsuna and smiled.

"It's you Kawaii-boya~ See?" Lussuria flickered through each photo making Tsuna's eyes widen in nervousness and of course, 50 shades of red as each photo was shown to him. They were photos of each outfit he tired on.

"... Y-you didn't send those to anyone r-right?" Uncertain look on Lussuria, "r-right?... Luss-nee!"

"I only sent it to big brother of kawaii-boya." Tsuna sighed in relief. Wait.

"Which one...?"

"Boss! Teehee~ can you do another outfit please? I promise not to send this one. Kawaii boya, onegai?" Lussuria looked up at Tsuna with pouting lips (he has sun glasses, remember that). Tsuna was about to decline, seeing the lips, he sighed and agreed.

The final outfit was Lolita It was a gray/white corset-like dress, a blue bow attached on the middle of his chest, a white choker, light blue and white stockings, and light gray high heels. His hair was straighten then curled as a small white crown was on his head slightly angled with a sapphire in the middle. To simply put, he looked absolutely adorably cute and looked so much like a girl. When he walked outside, it slightly surprised Lussuria a bit in confusion before it changed into glee. He took out his phone and took a picture. Of course it was when Tsuna noticed the phone and was angry with a blushing face.

-With Varia and Natsu-

It was just complete silence after Lussuria had taken Tsuna away for some reason. They would have gone after them but it was Lussuria. How bad can things happen while Tsuna was with him? That was soon answered as a ring broke through the silence. Everyone's eyes looked towards the owner as Xanxus took out his phone grudgingly. He looked at the screen and saw that he had gotten 10 messages.

From Lussuria.

TO BE CONTINUED! :D

Mishap: ... Yes. Cliffhanger. Just cause... To tease you guys... HEUHEH BAI!~ *rushes out the door*


	7. Filler 2

Filler 2

A Neko's Sensitivity! ... uh... A Neko's Pool of Forggotten Tears!

Harassment Files #2: Harassment due to Paper Cut

Secretly/Mishap- Sorry guys if you were expecting the other part of chapter 5 or another chapter but this is just a filler! DX I felt bad after those 5 months of not updating! So i decided to do a filler for you guys and the official chapter 5 part 2 and chapter 6 will be up next week... maybe. There are more harassment files and if you guys like this, maybe lend me an idea for a harassment file and ill make it into a filler =) with credit of course.

-FILLER-NO-JUTSU-

"And that's it for today class. Remember to do your homework. Or else." A certain spartan teacher cocked his green pistol at the group of kids in front of him before leaving the class. But before he did, he smirked and winked at Tsuna causing him to blush and look away. He didn't understood why everyone was doing that to him. He wasn't a girl... OR WAS HE?! *WAS SHE?!

He started to clench his desk in fear of possibly being a girl. I mean since he's been born, he was sure that he was a boy. He was born as a boy. Pretty sure about that... He started sweat drop as his left eye starts to twitch.

"Juudaime? Are you okay?"

Tsuna looked up in confusion, only to stare up at Gokudera's tall figure. Well... He wasn't really tall considering Yamamoto was taller than him but he was still taller than Tsuna.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Daijobu Juudaime?!" This statement caused Tsuna's eyes to widen.

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"... It's been 10 minutes and its already lunch. Everyone else is gone but you and me." Gokudera explained with a small smile. I mean after all, this is the first time that they've been alone together. It's surprising actually. Good thing that the other kids either had things to do, club activities, or just plain hungry. And if it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have this precious moment with his Juudaime.

"... Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna's concerned eyes looked up at him, "daijobu?" Gokudera blinked twice and hit himself for what he did. HE HAD COMPLETELY IGNORED HIS PRECIOUS JUUDAIME WHILE THEY WERE TALKING! He bent down forcefully; his forehead clashing with Tsuna's desk making Tsuna yell his signature scream. He stood up and practically pulled Gokudera's head up to check his forehead for any injuries. After finding nothing but just a red spot, he sighed and smiled a little bit.

"GOMENASAI JUUDAIME!" Gokudera tried to bent down again in regret of ignoring Tsuna. Tsuna just laughed nervously and told him to stand up. He stood back up slowly to meet Tsuna who had a smile on his face.

"I-it's okay Gokudera-kun... We should get Ice for your forehead..."

"... OH NO JUUDAIME! You don't have to do this! I can do it myself-" Gokudera was cut off by Tsuna putting a finger on his lips making him blush. Tsuna smiled and said,

"No no, I'll be happily to do it. What kind of friend would I be if I wouldn't help my friend who is hurt right now?" Tsuna grabbed his stuff and intwined his hand with Gokudera making Gokudera blush. They walked down the many hallways encountering other students but brushed them off as they headed towards the nurse's office. Gokudera silently hoped that 'he' wasn't there. 'He' would just ruin everything. That perverted bastard of a nurse.

As they got closer, Tsuna saw the engravings on the door. It had said 'Emergency. Nurse's Office'. If that didn't get their attention, the red hospital sign behind the engraving certainly did. He rushed a bit more, pulling Gokudera along with him. He turned the knob and opened the door. No one was there. 'Maybe they went to eat their lunch...?'Tsuna thought as his eyes wandered through the nurse's office. After finding a fridge, he figured that would be where the ice would be and such.

"Gokudera-kun... C-can you sit down...?" Tsuna asked hesitantly as Gokudera nodded and sat down where he was instructed to. Tsuna smiled a bit before letting go of Gokudera's hand and headed towards the fridge and looked for ice. Gokudera's hand lingered for a bit; not wanting his Juudaime to let go.

Tsuna came back with a ice pack wrapped in paper towel. He walked towards Gokudera and pulled a chair in front of Gokudera as he placed the ice pack on Gokudera's forehead. But before doing so, he placed a short kiss on his forehead making Gokudera blush while making Tsuna giggle a bit. After a few silenced minutes between these two, Tsuna's eyes widen a bit before remembering that he had math next and he did not do his homework. He looked down a bit, Gokudera noticing and asked what was wrong and he explained everything. Gokudera blinked before moving his head towards his stuff causing the Ice to fall and Tsuna stuttering because of the ice falling on his lap before he stood up.

"Here you go Juudaime! 'u' " Gokudera grinned and shoved a paper in Tsuna's hands making him confused. He turned the paper over and noticed that it was the math homework. Tsuna shook his head and smiled at Gokudera before giving it back to him saying,

"Thank you... But no thank you. I appreciate it Gokudera-kun. I really do but I can't do this to you. Copying your homework is bad. I would feel... Really guilty." Gokudera's eyes widen a bit before smiling and told him that he'll help him on the homework then causing Tsuna to smile and took out the homework in a rush as Gokudera put his own homework away.

"Ouch!" Gokudera turned quickly and looked at Tsuna who had tears on the corner of his eyes threatening to fall. His eyes wandered towards the problem and saw that Tsuna was holding his finger as blood poured out. His eyes widened as Tsuna walked towards the bathroom. He stood up and walked toward the bathroom just as Tsuna was about to get paper towel.

Gokudera took hold of Tsuna's injured finger gently making Tsuna flinch a bit. Gokudera examined it a bit and noticed that he had gotten a paper cut and the cut itself wasn't that deep but still poured a good amount of blood to worry Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera-kun... What are you-" Tsuna was cut off by Gokudera who put Tsuna's injured finger in his mouth making Tsuna blush and stutter. After a quiet minute, Gokudera pulled Tsuna toward him as they headed out the bathroom and searched for a bandage. After finding one, he placed antibiotic on the finger and then placed the bandage around. After doing so, he looked down at Tsuna with a small smile as Tsuna looked away with a blush.

"T-thank you... Gokudera-kun..." The moment was ruined as the bell for lunch to be over rang. Tsuna's eye widened and dragged Gokudera with him to his next period* just as the bell of the next period rang for its starting. They went to their seats as the teacher went through the door and greeted the students.

"Okay first things first, homework collection." Tsuna's eyes widened as he forgot completely that he didn't do his homework. The period ended with him not being yelled at (making him suspicious) and Gokudera called to stay after the period ended. Being a curious cat he was, he snuck behind the door and listened closely as he pretended to put away his stuff in his bag.

"This is the first, I believe, that you didn't do your homework. Gokudera. Have anything to tell me?" The teacher asked as he sat on his desk looking at Gokudera in disappointment. After all, Gokudera was his top student even if he was a delinquent.

All Gokudera did was scowl and look away and said,

"Whatever old man, looks like you've got high expectations." After doing so, he reached for his stuff behind his desk and walked out the door as the teacher sighed. Gokudera walked towards his next period as Tsuna stayed behind the door with wide eyes as he knew why Gokudera had to stay behind. He closed his eyes, sighed and smiled a bit before heading towards his next period with Yamamoto, Chrome, and Lambo remembering that he had to thank Gokudera later and of course, scolding him as well for such an act.

~Thus-was-the-end-of-this-Filler~

Mishap: I felt like Gokudera-koon (if you get the reference with Koon is from, I will love you forever ;D) didn't get enough love... So here you go GokuderaxTsuna lovers! And sorry if there is any OOC-ness. Again official chapter 5 part 2 Chapter 6 will be up next week or in a couple of days.

*Remember that the school itself is huge! So practically they have to rush to their next period.


End file.
